Crossing Worlds: Episodio Cero
by Saeko V10
Summary: Dos mil años viviendo en una relativa paz entre todos los universos, y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, el arma que amenazo la estabilidad de la realidad ha aparecido nuevamente, necesitamos reunir de nuevo los Ligthing Elements y a sus nuevos usuarios para que le hagan frente, solo espero que esta vez no traten de iniciar una guerra entre ellos (Multi Anime X-Over)
1. Prologo

_Hola, y bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a este nuevo proyecto, ¡el primer Crossover que me animo a publicar, y multiple XD!_

_A decir verdad iba a subir antes un X-over entre otros animes (que quiza luego puedan ver), pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención en el camino y eso es un anime en particular: Fairy Tail... de verdad que me encanta esa historia que nos ha brindado el trolazo de Mashima :V_

_En el summary dice que este sera una historia conjunta entre Fairy Tail y Sora no Otoshimono, pero aclaro, esos son los universos que tendran más peso en esta historia, ya que en si es un multi x-over entre estos dos, Rosario + Vampire (del manga, si, otra vez XD), To Love Ru, High School DxD y Trinity Seven, es decir, seis universos distintos (me pase de lanza, acepto quejas acerca de eso... )_

_Por el momento disfruten del Prologo de esta historia, que espero y pronto sea de su agrado... Suerte y Gracias..._

* * *

**PROLOGO**

Hace más de dos mil años existió en esta tierra un espada tan poderosa conocida como "Castheva", que con un solo movimiento podía cortar por la mitad una montaña, esta arma fue creada por uno de los seres más malévolos que pudo haber existido: Alsebaras, con la cual fue temido por las civilizaciones antiguas de este e incluso de otros mundos.

Se dice que este ser tenía la capacidad de viajar entre distintas realidades con ayuda de esta espada, azotando y dominando pueblos enteros que le servían y adoraban casi como una deidad. Se dice que su dominio fue tan grande que llego a poseer más de 30 civilizaciones entre todo el multiverso, algo que de inmediato llamo la atención de aquellos quienes se encargaban de velar por la paz entre todos los mundos.

Los Guardianes de las 25 Columnas de la Realidad, como eran conocidos, decidieron un día que el reino de Alsebaras debía terminarse lo más pronto posible y la Espada Castheva debía ser destruida, antes de que su azote continuara y dominara más civilizaciones inocentes, para ello, buscaron de entre todos los mundos bajo su dominio a los guerreros más fuertes, aquellos que con su poder, pureza, voluntad y hambre de justicia pudieran derrotar al tirano.

Luego de varios meses pudieron ubicar a los candidatos perfectos para el trabajo, estos eran los más poderosos de los mundos de Raitran, Telirean, Dexilia, Triptia, Sinapse y Fetria, a los que les reunió secretamente en los dominios de Denicia, el mundo de los pilares, donde les fue brindado el poder y las armas necesarias para hacerle frente a Alsebaras.

Estos artefactos, llamados Ligthing Elements eran la Espada de Tamus, el Martillo de Ryu, el Estoque de Reiven, la Lanza de Lira, el Arco de Telium y el Látigo de Nelia, con el poder suficiente para hacer caer al Rey.

Luego de la rebelión, en la que miles de hombres murieron, por fin, aquellos valientes guerreros, combinando su poder y el de sus armas lograron vencer al tirano, con lo que al fin las civilizaciones bajo su mando fueron libres. Sin embargo, luego de este logro los Guardianes vieron como el poder de los Artefactos era tan grande, que bajo manos equivocadas podrían provocar un cataclismo multi universal, por lo cual decidieron sellarlos y esconderlos en distintas partes del multiverso, y junto a ellos quedaron como responsables de su cuidado aquellos Guerreros que alguna vez los empuñaron. Además de esto, Castheva fue dividida en seis y escondida junto a los Ligthing Elements para que nadie pudiera hallarla y usarla nunca más.

Se dice que ningún ser en este u otros mundos ha podido encontrar los Ligthing Elements ni los fragmentos de Castheva desde hace más de 2000 años... pero hoy, he hallado por fin 5 de las 6 piezas pérdidas... cuando por fin pueda tener todos los fragmentos, yo Reistar podré continuar... ¡no!, ¡podré superar el legado de mi ancestro Alsebaras!

Yo, dominare todo el multiverso...

* * *

_Muy corto, trate que no fuese muy tedioso y que dejara algo que desear a futuro (espero haberlo conseguido XD)_

_Antes de todo, agradezco al primer Reviw:_

_baraka108: Gracias por avisarme lo de este capitulo, no tengo ni idea de lo que paso, pero ojala que esta vez se vea bien :)_

_Gracias si llegaste hasta aqui, deja tu Reviw (comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones, criticas, quejas, de todo), nos vemos a la otra_

_Stay Cool!_


	2. Otra Mañana Más

_Saludos personas detras de... lo que sea que este delante de ustedes XD_

_Este es el primer capitulo oficial de la historia, subido junto al prologo por cuestiones más de tiempo que de otra cosa, y esta vez le toca iniciar al primer universo co-protagonista del fic: Fairy Tail_

_Por ese anime (que rapido se convirtio en uno de mis favoritos) es que comence a hacer esta historia, si, gracias a las trolleadas sin intención de Mashima :V... y pues dije, que pasaría si... y aqui estamos, espero que la historia sea de su agrado._

**_Nota:_**_ Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Hiro Mashima (es alguien cruel, pero justo :) )_

-Narracion-

**-Diálogos-**

_-Pensamientos-_

* * *

CAPITULO I

**OTRA MAÑANA MÁS**

Una mañana como cualquier otra, fresca pero con los rayos del sol a todo lo que daban, afuera se escuchaba el trinar de algunas aves y el barullo propio de la ciudad. Dentro de aquella casa medianamente modesta se encontraba ella, aun sobre su cama y enredada con sus sábanas rosas y azules.

Su ropa de dormir era tan solo una blusa con tirantes color verde azul y unos shorts blancos bastante cortos -nada a la imaginación- dormía a placer, aun cuando los rayos del sol empezaban a darle directo.

-**No, hoy no quiero... **\- murmuró al sentir el agobio de la luz sobre ella, cosa que evitó hundiendo su cara entre los cobertores... primer error...

Decidido, nada ni nadie en el mundo la iba a sacar de esa cama, ni siquiera por uno de sus platillos favoritos, ni por el chico de sus sueños, ni por una buena recom... bueno, eso tal vez si, este mes estaba nuevamente corta para pagar la renta y un poco de plata le vendría bien... segundo error...

Como sea, esa cama seria su refugio ese día, se lo merecía, acababa de regresar de una misión el día anterior que la había dejado molida... ¿que por qué estaba corta de dinero entonces?, bueno... tercer error y definitivo...

Ese día la cama iba a ser el lugar en donde menos se la iba a pasar... o mejor dicho, ¿por qué no estaba tumbada en el suelo como casi todos los días?, quizá porque "el" también estaba tan cansado como ella que ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para empujarla fuera como siempre, sin embargo estaba ahí, ¡era obvio que estaba ahí!, sentía su respiración, su abdomen al aire y esos cabellos tan desordenados como siempre.

Aun así no lo quería creer, estaba segura que era solo otro sueño cualquiera, de esos que tenía a veces -en secreto claro- sobre el... pero no, estaba vez no.

-**¡Mmm!, ¿qué es...?, me siento muy pesada, ¿por qué?** \- aun adormecida estiró sus delicadas manos para tocar "eso"... si, ahí estaba otra vez su abdomen marcado, y sobre ella uno de sus brazos, fuertes, amplios, suaves, llenos de pelo, un poco acol... ¿espera, esos no eran sus brazos?... bueno, lo eran, pero eso último no, se sentía más como...

-**Lucy... ¿ya está el desayuno?** \- pregunto el joven a su lado, ni siquiera había despertado y ya pensaba en la comida.

-**Pescado... atún... Aye!**

-**Aun no... Solo espera y lo haaaaa... mmm, lo hare...** \- respondió entre bostezos -_que ni crea que me levantare a cocinar hoy_ \- pensaba tranquilamente.

Bueno, para hacer esto más rápido... 3... 2... 1...

Sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron para ver lo que estaba pasando ahí, en efecto, era ese pelirrosa por el que había perdido la paga del día anterior cubriendo los destrozos que él y su amigo desnudista habían hecho, y sobre ella cierto gato azul durmiendo a placer...

Como pudo se levantó de la cama, arrojando al exceed a un lado y tomando la bufanda del chico para sacarlo de ahí.

-**¡Natsu!**

-**Eh... que... ah... hola Lucy... ¿ya está el desayuno?** \- respondió el mago de fuego con su clásica sonrisa despreocupada, esa que tanto le gustaba pero que al mismo tiempo la desesperaba.

-**¡Que desayuno ni que nada, fuera de mi cama en este instante!** \- gritó furiosa la rubia, sacando por fin a su amigo con lujo de violencia, como lo hacía todas las mañanas... en fin, una mañana normal para la maga celestial.

Luego de su "pequeño" incidente matutino, y de un buen desayuno hecho sin mucho entusiasmo por la rubia, Lucy, Natsu y Happy salieron del apartamento de la chica, con rumbo hacia su gremio.

Ella con una blusa azul celeste, esta sin tirantes, una falda corta blanca con sus llaves a la derecha y su látigo a la izquierda sobre sus cinturón, y por último botas cafés hasta las rodillas, todo adornado por una coleta alta con un moño igualmente azul.

El con su chaleco obscuro que mostraba su abdomen bien trabajado, un faldón del mismo color, ambos con detalles rojos en los bordes, pantalones blanco holgados hasta poco más abajo de las rodillas y sus sandalias, todo junto con su típica bufanda blanca de cuadros y aquel gatito azul volando a su lado con sus alas blancas y su "mochilita" verde.

-**¡No puedo creerlo!** \- musitó la maga de espíritus molesta, caminando un poco rápido -**justo hoy que planeé tomarme un descanso, llegas tú y haces lo de siempre.**

-**¡Vamos Lucy, será divertido!** \- contesto el joven relajadamente -**han llegado muchas peticiones al gremio últimamente, ¡hagamos una, será divertido!**

-**Primera, dijiste eso dos veces y segunda, acabamos de llegar de una petición ayer.**

-**Pero no ganamos ni un jewel...**

-**¿Y de quien crees que fue la culpa?** \- pregunto la chica, en tono más molesto, rodeada por un aura obscura.

-**Mía no, el estúpido "hielitos" fue el que empezó todo** \- contesto a su vez Natsu, desviando la mirada.

-**Si, por un tonto pedazo de carne...**

-**Para Natsu comer carne es como comer fuego** \- interrumpió Happy, quien iba volando al lado de su amigo -**quien se meta con eso sufrirá las consecuencias.**

-**Cierto, ¡nadie toca mi carne y mis flamas!** \- casi gritó "salamander" de la emoción.

-**Aye, sir!**

Lucy solo se limitó a ver al par de amigos cansadamente.

-**Además** \- volvió a hablar Natsu -**tú ya descansaste bastante después del viaje a Edolas.**

-**Aye!, si sigues de holgazana vas a engordar más, ¡pasarás 0.06 toneladas pronto!**

-**¡Deja de medirme en toneladas!** \- gritó la rubia más molesta.

-**Como sea** \- agrego Natsu -**yo... veras... me siento un poco mal... por haber hecho perder la recompensa de ayer... aunque no fue mi culpa.**

Ahora estaba impresionada, incluso detuvo su paso. Su amigo, aquel chico cabeza hueca que solo pensaba en pelear y romperle la... cara, a quien se le pusiese enfrente, le estaba pidiendo una disculpa -claro, también había escuchado lo último que susurró-

-**Natsu...**

-**Por eso, ¿por qué no vamos a una misión hoy?... una fácil pero que deje algo de plata... Erza y Wendy también vendrán por si te preocupa.**

A decir verdad esas palabras la calmaban un poco, y saber que la maga de re-equipo y la Dragon Slayer del Cielo los acompañarían esta vez le había hecho sentirse aún mejor.

-**Ok, pero prométeme que no vas a destruir todo como de costumbre** \- agrego, poniendo énfasis en lo último.

-**Claro... si el pervertido aquel no hace nada yo...** \- mejor no dijo nada, la miraba aterradora de Lucy estaba sobre el -**ok, ok, lo prometo.**

-**Bien** \- agrego sonriendo -**vamos entonces.**

-**Ok.**

-**Natsu** \- le murmuró al oído el pequeño exceed azul -**la mirada de Lucy se parece a la de "Aterradora Lucy".**

-**Lo sé, quizá nos trajimos a la equivocada** \- contesto el igual.

-**¡Lo estoy oyendo!** \- volvió a decir la maga, causando pánico en la parejita -**¡caminen!**

-**Aye!** \- gritaron al unísono los dos magos asustados y acelerando el paso, aunque no tuvieron que correr mucho, sin saberlo el trío de amigos había llegado a un edificio estilo rústico de tres pisos, bastante pintoresco, con el logo del gremio en la entrada y en la parte superior, además de un montón de ruido al interior... alguna que otra silla o mesa saliendo volando por la ventana, pero eso no importaba, en fin, otro día normal en Fairy Tail.

* * *

_¿NaLu?, yo no se, no vi nada :V_

_Espero que les hayas gustado, gracias si llegaste hasta aqui, no te olvides de dejar tu Reviw (comentarios, opiniones, dudas, aclaraciones, criticas, quejas, de todo), nos vemos a la otra._

_Stay Cool!_


	3. Gremio

_Muy buenas a todos y bienvenidos de vuelta._

_Continuamos esta historia aún en el "universo" del anime Fairy Tail, y solo para que quede claro, en esta línea temporal los sucesos se desarrolla en el tiempo transcurrido entre del regreso de Édolas y el inicio de los exámenes en la isla Tenroujima en el anime._

**_Nota:_**_ Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Hiro "puedo hacerlo canon pero no quiero" Mashima_

-Narracion-

**-Diálogos-**

_-Pensamientos-_

* * *

CAPITULO II

**GREMIO**

Era cierto, aquel lugar era un verdadero desastre: gritos, peleas, apuestas, bebida, rumores extraños, en fin, una sucursal del caos, aun así esos tres le tenían un enorme cariño, y seguramente lo mismo era para los demás que estaban ahí. Fuera de sus desmanes diarios sabían que aquel lugar era como su primera casa... ¿cuál segunda?, si muchos vivían ahí, aunque había algunos que nunca hacían N-A-D-A.

Al fondo, sentadas en la barra del bar se encontraban una bella chica de larga cabellera pelirroja... ok, ok... de larga cabellera escarlata, vestida con una blusa blanca sin mangas, con encaje y detalles en azul sobre la cual llevaba su ya común armadura plateada, además de su falda azul fuerte y sus botas negras altas.

A su lado estaba una niña de unos 12 o 14 años, de cabello azul fuerte atado por dos coletas con moño, llevaba esta vez un vestido de flores de una pieza con un liviano cinturón como detalle y unas sandalias sencillas atadas hasta poco más arriba de los tobillos, junto a ella claro, su mejor amiga, una gatita blanca vestida con una faldita negra, un chalequito/blusa blanco y un moñito rosa casi al final de su cola.

-**Erza, Wendy, Charles, ¡buenos días!** \- llamo Lucy, acercándose al trío de chicas.

-**Lucy-san, ¡buenos días!** \- contesto la maga del cielo con una gran sonrisa -**llegas a tiempo para desayunar.**

-**Gracias, pero ya lo hice** \- respondió -**cierto tipo molesto me obligó a preparar el almuerzo hace rato.**

-**Natsu, creo que se refiere a ti** \- afirmó Happy, alzando una de sus patitas.

-**¿Tú crees?** – contesto sin siquiera inmutarse.

-**Aye!**

-**Qué bueno que estés aquí** \- agrego ahora Erza, estar comiendo aquel pastel de fresa no le había permitido siquiera responder al llamado de la rubia -**¿Natsu ya te dijo lo de la misión?**

-**Sí, solo por eso estoy aquí** \- para entonces ya estaba sentada al lado de la loli, el pelirrosa se había ido a quien sabe dónde desde hacía un rato, había dicho algo de retar a Gildarts o algo así, no tardó mucho para verlo de regreso... aterrizando sobre una mesa... inconsciente -**agradezco mucho que me consideren.**

-**Gray-san nos contó lo que paso ayer** \- continuó Wendy -**nos dijo que no les quedo nada de la recompensa que ganaron por culpa de él y de Natsu-san.**

-**¡Que no fue mi culpa!** \- gritó el mencionado levantándose de lo que quedaba de la mesa -**¡Gildarts, esta vez si te voy a vencer... pelea otra vez conmigo!**

-**Te acaba de vencer hace un segundo, ¿recuerdas?** \- murmuró la maga celestial al verlo correr otra vez hacia donde se encontraba el mago de clase S.

-**Déjalo, ese chico tiene la cabeza llena de aire** \- dijo Charles, igual viéndolo de reojo.

-**Muy bien, en ese caso tengo la petición perfecta para que ganemos algunos jewels de manera fácil** \- hablo la pelirroja sacando el papel -**Mira, quisiéramos tomar esta.**

-**Ok, pueden irse** \- contesto la albina detrás de la barra -**le informaré al maestro cuando regrese.**

-**¿De qué es?** \- pregunto Lucy, curiosa.

-**Algo fácil, unos ladrones en un pueblo cercano** \- respondió Erza -**unos 200, de bajo nivel, la recompensa es de 90,000 jewel**.

-**¿90,000?** \- expresó la rubia un poco decepcionada.

-**Sí, iremos tú, yo, Erza-san, Natsu-san y Gray-san.**

-**Contando a Happy y a Charles... son 7 personas y...** \- siguió, ya sin muchas ganas -_definitivamente mi parte no será suficiente para cubrir la renta._

-**No te preocupes, Natsu, Gray y Happy accedieron a dejarte su parte, al menos esta vez.**

-**¿De verdad?**

-**Si** \- contesto tras ellas cierto chico peli negro, solo vestido con unos pantalones y zapatos del mismo color, dejando al descubierto su abdomen fornido -**escucha Lucy... siento lo que paso ayer... aunque no fue mi culpa...**

-**Gray, ¿tú también?** \- respondió la chica ante la actitud de su amigo, una sonrisa se pintó en su cara al verlo desviar la mirada mientras se rascaba la nuca -**¡gracias!, no pensé que Natsu y tu pudieran ser así.**

-**Es solo por esta vez, no tienes que exagerar** \- agrego el azabache que para entonces ya estaba solo en boxers... ¿cuándo se quitó los pantalones y los zapatos?... ni él lo sabe -**bueno, vamos ya antes que se haga tarde.**

-**No, primero vístete un poco** \- volvió a decir Lucy.

-**¡Demonios!, ¿cuándo...?**

-**Tiene razón** \- interrumpió Erza, levantándose de su asiento -**si queremos volver pronto tenemos que irnos ya.**

-**Happy, vamos** \- llamo la rubia a un completamente embobado exceed azul mirando a su compañera de blanco pelaje -incluso se le caía un poco la baba-

-**¡Ah!, ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso?** \- reclamo Charles -**nos vamos ya, y si no reaccionas le pediré a Lily que nos acompañe.**

Eso fue suficiente para que el minino regresará al mundo real, esta vez con bastante ímpetu.

-**¡Estoy listo, venga vamos ya!, ¡Estoy encendido!**

-**Sabía que algún día la idiotez de Natsu se te pegaría** \- decía por lo bajo la maga estelar, con una gotita de agua bajando por su cabeza.

-**No se le pego, ya lo traía de nacimiento Lucy** -afirmó la gatita sin más.

En fin, luego de arreglar sus cosas -aunque Erza ya tenía su carrito hecho desde antes- los chicos salieron a la misión, no sin antes presenciar la clásica escenita de amor de Juvia, llorando por los rincones por su "Gray-sama" y amenazado de muerte a Lucy si esta intentaba robárselo.

-**¿Por qué solo a mí?, Erza y Wendy también son chicas...** \- sollozaba la maga de espíritus.

Luego de eso salieron por fin del gremio, aunque Natsu ya los esperaba afuera... sobre el suelo... con un golpe en la cabeza... otra vez inconsciente... quizá eso explicaba por qué el edificio tenía una nueva ventana en el techo que alguien tendría que reparar luego... como sea.

La misión fue en verdad fácil, tardaron más en ir al lugar y atender los mareos del Dragon Slayer de fuego que en desmantelar la organización. Eran débiles, incluso una "Lucy Kick" había podido con el más grande del lugar, una paga fácil y bastante buena.

Ya era momento de regresar, no era tarde aún, así que la rubia tendría tiempo para ir a su casa, y si un milagro ocurría podría descansar lo que restaba de la tarde, esta vez con algo de plata en el bolsillo... primer error...

Es cierto, Gray y Natsu habían comenzado una pelea en algún momento del viaje, afortunadamente Erza estaba ahí y con una delicada voz -como "siempre"- los detuvo en seco, ahora ambos iban relajados en el carruaje mágico conducido por Titania... bueno, el pelirrosa iba casi al borde del vómito mientras Happy intentaba reanimarlo, pero iba calmado de todas formas... segundo error...

Wendy platicaba con Charles, mejor dicho, trataba de calmar su enojo con ella, después de todo la loli había decidido participar en la pelea aun cuando está le había dicho que lo evitará -por alguna razón en particular- la iba a perdonar pronto, pero por el momento un millar de reclamos salía de la gatita... tercer error... Lucy hubiera estado mejor si no se hubiera levantado de su cama...

Justo cuando pasaban junto a un campo verde algo llamo la atención de la pelirroja, quien detuvo el carruaje en seco -fuera lo que fuera, Natsu estaba agradecido por ello-

-**¿Que sucede, Erza?** \- pregunto la rubia viendo como su amiga se bajaba del vehículo, observando algo en el cielo.

-**¿Erza-san?**

-**¿Por qué...? **\- murmuraba atónita la "Reina Hada", arriba un pequeño agujero negro, apenas perceptible empezaba a formarse, de su interior brotaban descargas eléctricas de vez en cuando, y lo peor, su tamaño aumentaba rápidamente.

Un frío le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar lo que hace unas cuantas semanas había vivido ella y el resto del gremio en aquella tierra extraña para ellos, donde la magia era menos común, pero ahora la magia de Edolas se había terminado por completo gracias a Mystogan, ¿cómo era posible que algo así estuviera pasando de nuevo?

El resto ya había bajado del carruaje y veían aterrados aquel agujero que ahora ya era de un tamaño considerable.

-**Eso es...**

-**"Anima"** \- exclamó la loli, aun si creer lo que veía.

-**Pero, ¿no se había acabado la magia de Edolas, como es posible?** \- agrego Lucy con miedo.

-**No lo sé, tal vez de alguna manera ellos pudieron...** \- decía Erza cuando un terremoto cimbro la zona, al mismo tiempo que del agujero empezaban a salir una mayor cantidad de rayos hasta que de pronto, una luz cegadora bloqueo la vista de los chicos.

Lo que vieron delante suyo al abrir de nuevo los ojos era de no creerse, no era solo su apariencia grotesca, si no su tamaño descomunal, mayor a cualquier otra amenaza que hubieran enfrentado antes.

* * *

_Antes que nada gracias a todos los que se han animado a ver esta historia, ojala pronto sean más._

_Y gracias de vuelta baraka108 por tu comentario._

_Gracias si llegaste hasta aqui, no te olvides de dejar tu Review (comentarios, opiniones, dudas, aclaraciones, criticas, quejas, de todo), sería bueno saber que piensan ustedes de la historia y ver si necesita cambios o no, nos vemos a la otra._

_Stay Cool!_


	4. Fairy - Youkai

_Hola, ¿como les va chicos?_

_Aquí estamos, aun explotando... quiero decir, usando uno de los universos creados por Hiro Mashima: Fairy Tail... por el momento, ya es hora de que esto comience a ser realmente un crossover..._

_Por ahora no hay nada más que decir, solo: ¡Que comience el Juego!_

**_Nota:_**_ Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Hiro Mashima, el Dragon Slayer de las Bromas Crueles XD_

**_Extra:_**_ Segundo disclaimer al final..._

-Narracion-

**-Diálogos-**

_-Pensamientos-_

* * *

CAPITULO III

**FAIRY – YOUKAI**

Aquel ser era... ¿cómo describirlo?, tenía una apariencia semi-humana completamente obscura, aunque su cráneo era alargado con afilados dientes. De su boca y brazos parecían brotar una especie de tentáculos, nada de eso sería raro para el grupo de magos, habían enfrentado antes criaturas más extrañas, pero ninguna como está, ¡eran más de 100 metros de altura lo de esa cosa!

-**¡Es... es enorme!** \- gritó Lucy horrorizada.

-**¿Qué se supone que es eso?** \- cuestionó Gray, también el sentía cierto terror al ver al monstruo.

En un instante el ser emitió un agudo grito que se escuchó a varios kilómetros de distancia, y al parecer su mirada se había centrado en aquellos jóvenes que lo observaban en el suelo. De un momento a otro alzó uno de sus descomunales brazos, listo para el ataque.

-**¡Maldición, aun lado todos!** \- gritó Erza al darse cuenta de las intenciones del ser, apenas y pudo dar la advertencia cuando el peso de uno solo de sus tentáculos destruyó por completo el carruaje donde viajaban.

-**¡Cuidado Lucy!** \- Gray -quien estaba más cerca- había empujado a la maga estelar a un lado, ya que esta quizá por el miedo no se movía de su lugar -**¿oi, estas bien?**

-**¡Gray! **\- aun con la confusión y el miedo que sentía mezclándose dentro de ella pudo reincorporarse y responder -**si… estoy bien, gracias…**

-**¡No ataca!** \- señaló Happy espantado -**¿qué hacemos?**

-**¿Tu qué crees, gato?** \- le regaño Charles a su lado, pero igual o tal vez más asustada.

-**¡Muy bien!** \- dijo de pronto Natsu detrás de todos, parecía estar ardiendo mientras mostraba una sonrisa amplia -**¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO!, ¡vamos Happy!**

-**Aye, sir!** \- respondió el exceed mientras usaba su Aerea para llevar a su amigo lo más cerca del enemigo.

-**¡Iba a decir que huyéramos, idiotas!** \- agrego la gatita blanca.

-**¡Natsu, espera!** \- trato de detenerlo, sin éxito, la maga de espíritus.

-**¡Ah, ese maldito cabeza de flama!** \- gimió enojado el mago de hielo, mientras seguía a su amigo/rival.

-**¡Wendy, Lucy, quédense aquí y no se muevan!** \- ordenó la "Reina Hada" re-equipando en su armadura de "The Knight" para también partir a la pelea.

-**¡Yo también les ayudo!** \- afirmó la loli, pero fue detenida al instante por su compañera exceed.

-**De ninguna manera, tú te quedas aquí.**

-**Pero...**

-**¡Que no he dicho!, es peligroso, ¿no lo ves?**

-**Está bien, Wendy, yo me encargo de esto** \- agrego Lucy poniéndose de pie -**es grande, pero creo que él podría... ¡Puerta del León, yo te abro, Leo!** \- de aquella luz apareció un joven de cabello anaranjado con gafas y vestido de traje.

-**Ha pasado tiempo, Lucy, ¿qué sucede?**

-**Loke, mira eso** \- señaló la rubia, al ver al ser contra el que estaban peleando los demás el espíritu quedo con una gran inquietud -**¿crees que puedas con él?**

-**No lo sé, es enorme y transmite una gran magia, además...** \- decía el joven viendo como al mismo tiempo Natsu junto a Erza eran arrojados lejos y las lanzas que Gray había creado eran destruidas -**no sé por qué, pero algo me dice que su presencia no es de este mundo.**

-**¿Quién quieres decir con...? **\- de repente un nuevo rugido detuvo a la chica.

Natsu por más que atacaba al monstruo con el Puño y el Aliento del Dragón de Fuego no lograba siquiera hacerle un rasguño, lo mismo ocurría con el mago de hielo y con "Titania".

-_¿Qué pasa?, esta cosa es más dura de lo que parece_ \- pensó Erza -_nuestros ataques no le están haciendo nada, en ese caso…_ \- su cuerpo brillo nuevamente para luego aparecer usando su armadura de adamantium -**perderé velocidad, pero quizá pueda perforarlo.**

-**¡Karyuu no Tekken!** \- el puño encendido del Dragon Slayer impacto directamente en uno de los brazos del enemigo, eso no iba a cambiar nada, ya había intentado esa táctica un par de veces sin éxito -**¡demonios!**

-**Es inútil Natsu, ni Erza pudo hacerle nada** \- le hablo Happy -**creo que mejor...**

-**¿Nos rendimos?, ¡ni lo pienses, no soy un maldito cobarde, Happy!**

-**No, iba a decir que ataquemos todos juntos** \- respondió el gato con una gota de sudor bajando su cabeza.

-**¡Oh, eso!**

-**¡Regalus!** \- Leo se había unido a los demás -todavía con dudas- y ahora atacaba al monstruo a su máximo poder, aun con eso lo único que lograban era enfurecerlo -**esto no va a funcionar, ¡chicos, ataquemos todos al mismo tiempo!**

-**¡Hi!** \- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

-**¡Es lo que acabo de decir y nadie me tomo en cuenta!** \- reclamo el exceed azulado casi llorando.

-**¡Oi, cálmate Happy!**

-**Muy bien, ¡aquí vamos!** \- afirmó el mago de hielo en postura para atacar -**¡Ice Make: Arrows!**

-**¡Corte de Alas del Dragon de Fuego!**

-**¡Rueda del Cielo!**

-**¡Regalus!**

Todos esos ataques juntos por fin habían logrado dañar al ser, uno de sus brazos había salido severamente lastimado, incluso varias partes del mismo se desprendían de él, causando que un alarido de dolor se escuchara en la región.

-**¡Genial, le dieron!** \- gritó Lucy emocionada.

-**Como se esperaba de esos cuatro** \- le siguió Wendy también feliz, sin embargo, la tercera de las chicas no se encontraba tan contenta como ellas.

-**Se equivocan, ¡miren eso!** \- era verdad, de nada había servido ese ataque combinado, poco a poco la parte dañada se recuperaba hasta que regreso a su estado normal.

-**¡I... imposible!** \- dijo Gray impresionado -**todos juntos apenas le hicimos esa herida y se recuperó como si nada.**

-**¿Porque, acaso es...? **\- decía igual Leo, su cara reflejaba mayor preocupación.

-**¡Es inútil!** \- se escuchó una voz de alguna parte -**este cuerpo es inmortal, unos simples niños como ustedes no podrán lastimarlo.**

-**¿Que, de donde viene esa voz?**

-¡**Natsu, arriba!** \- señaló Happy hacia la parte superior del monstruo, ahí se encontraba un hombre maduro, vestido de traje obscuro antiguo, sostenía una especie de cetro parecido a una espina dorsal y fumaba un cigarrillo.

-**¿Que... tú, tu quién eres?**

-**¿Acaso importa?** \- contesto calmadamente -**lo que importa, es que ustedes no son suficientes para detenerlo.**

-**¡No bromees con nosotros!** \- volvió a decir el pelirrosa mientras se arrojaba contra el enemigo.

-**Ilusos, se los estoy advirtiendo** \- agrego el hombre del traje, esta vez con una actitud seria -**¡huyan de aquí o terminarán muertos!**

-**¿Que dijo?** \- nuevamente el ser levantó uno de sus brazos para embestir lo que estaba frente suyo, en este caso a los jóvenes magos.

-**¡Idiotas, que se quiten!** \- advirtió una última vez aquel hombre, a los chicos casi no les quedo tiempo para evadir el ataque por completo, por lo que la mayoría se encontraba con algunas heridas.

-**¡Que... que tremendo poder tiene!** \- dijo para si la maga del cielo, incluso temblando.

-**¡Lucy, todos, escapen ahora!** \- ordenó Loke al frente del grupo que yacía en el suelo -**no vamos a poder enfrentarnos a él.**

-**Pero...**

-**¡Hagan lo que dice!** \- los chicos voltearon arriba, viendo extrañados al hombre encima de la bestia -**¡lárguense de aquí!... ya estoy cansado... ya estoy harto de destruirlo todo... ahora ya no puedo detenerlo... ¡así que lárguense imbéciles!**

-**¿Qué es lo que le pasa?** \- pregunto sorprendida la rubia.

-**No sé, pareciera que trata de… ¿protegernos de eso?** \- hablo Erza a su lado.

-**En serio, váyanse ya... ¡aghhhh!** \- gimió ahora el hombre del dolor, en un segundo se arrodilló sobre el monstruo tomándose las cienes, extrañamente la bestia hizo el mismo gesto que él.

Los magos solo podían ver como la criatura se retorcía del dolor frente a ellos, y lo que era más raro, su cuerpo brillaba intensamente con una luz dorada.

-**¿Qué le pasa?** \- cuestionó Gray, al poco tiempo el brillo se hizo mayor, igual al que habían visto al principio, cubriendo por completo el cuerpo del ser, y una vez terminado aquel resplandor, aquella bestia descomunal simplemente desapareció, sin embargo, el hombre que yacía sobre el aún permanecía ahí y caía el picada al suelo.

-**¡Anciano!** \- al verlo, Natsu corrió lo más rápido que pudo para atrapar al hombre, algo que por unos segundos de suerte pudo lograr, aun así aquella persona también emitía un brillo particular.

-**¡Natsu!, ¿qué estás haciendo?** \- reclamo Lucy, llegando a su lado, agitada, lo mismo que sus compañeros, sin embargo el chico no respondió.

-**¡Tú!** \- señaló -**¿quién eres, que era esa cosa, porque nos atacó, de dónde vino?** \- el mago de fuego sacudía frenéticamente el cuerpo del hombre.

-**Natsu-san, por favor cálmate.**

-**Esas son muchas preguntas, chico** \- dijo con dificultad -**tienes voluntad, tú y tus amigos... me recuerdan mucho a "esos niños"... muy bien** \- el brillo se hizo más fuerte, igual que antes, el hombre estaba por desaparecer -**igual ni siquiera debería de estar vivo... mi nombre es Alucard.**

-**¿Alucard, que clase de nombre es ese?** \- pregunto Natsu sorprendido, lo único que obtuvo de respuesta del hombre fue una sonrisa antes de que por fin se desvaneciera -**oye, anciano, ¡anciano!**

-**Se... se fue** \- agrego Happy, un tanto espantado.

-**¿Que acaba de pasar aquí?** \- pregunto también Charles.

-**No lo sé** \- respondió Erza, reincorporándose con dificultad, tenía una herida en el costado -**pero sea lo que sea, se terminó.**

-**Erza-san, por favor no te levantes** \- pido Wendy acercándose -**reúnanse, voy a curar sus heridas.**

-**Sí, gracias Wendy** \- hablo la maga estelar, su mirada estaba pérdida además en cierto peli-naranja -**Loke, tú también deberías venir** \- a pesar de lo que había dicho su dueña/amiga el espíritu no respondió, tenía el ceño fruncido.

-_¿De dónde vino eso, y porqué me siento tan angustiado con esto?_

-**Loke, Loke, ¡Loke!**

-**¡Ah, Lucy!** \- reaccionó por fin -**¿qué pasa?**

-**Lo mismo digo** \- para entonces la rubia ya estaba a su lado, se veía preocupada -**te pregunte si necesitabas que Wendy te curará, pero, ¿qué tienes?**

-**¡Ah, nada, estoy bien gracias!** \- contesto -**será mejor que regresen al gremio y le cuenten al maestro lo que acaba de pasar, yo regresaré al mundo espiritual para descansar un poco.**

-**¡Oh, ok!**

-**Bien, tengan cuidado al volver, adiós **\- se despidió el espíritu, aún con una expresión descompuesta.

Obviamente a Lucy no le convenció la actitud de su amigo, estaba segura de que algo más estaba pasando y él se lo ocultaba, así que definitivamente lo iba a averiguar... quizá no tendría que esperar mucho.

Una vez que la Dragon Slayer del Cielo curó a sus compañeros, el grupo partió de nuevo a Magnolia. Al llegar a Fairy Tail lo primero que hizo Erza fue buscar al maestro Makarov, sin embargo aún no regresaba, a todos les pareció raro que el grupo regresará caminando y con indicios de una fuerte batalla, vamos, que la petición no era tan grande como para que estuvieran así.

-**¿Gray-sama, de verdad está bien?** \- pregunto una sobre alterada Juvia, poniendo sobre el mago de hielo cualquier cantidad de posiciones -de dudosa procedencia- para sanarlo, la pobre, al igual que el resto del gremio había quedado sorprendida con lo que los chicos les habían relatado.

-**Ya te dije que sí, ¡deja de llorar y de aventarme todo eso!**

-**Pero...**

-**¿De verdad paso todo eso?** \- pregunto Mira tras la barra a Erza, al mismo tiempo Levy, Gajeel y Lily las escuchaban.

-**Sí, simplemente apareció y desapareció como si nada.**

-**Está muy raro, lo del monstruo tal vez se entienda si lo analizas, pero el agujero en el cielo...** \- decía ahora la maga de Solid Script.

-**No pudo haber sido algo relacionado con Edolas** \- afirmó Lily de brazos cruzados, se vía pensativo -**el portal hacia allá se cerró para siempre desde la última vez.**

-**Ya lo sabemos, debe haber algo más tras de esto **\- termino Gajeel, quien masticaba una cuchara, a pesar de estar interesado en la historia de Erza se veía distante -**quizá sea algo de un gremio obscuro o parecido.**

-**¿Y dices que solo desapareció en medio de un brillo?**

-**Si** \- contesto la pelirroja -**eso fue lo más raro, ese brillo era algo como... como...**

-**¡Erza, tu mano!** \- gritó la albina con cierto temor.

-**¿Que...?, ¡ah sí, era tal y como esto... espera!** \- el resplandor que habían visto ahora estaba en la mano de la Reina Hada, pero no sólo eso, también rodeaba a Lucy, Natsu y el resto de aquel equipo.

-**¿Qué es esto?** \- pregunto la rubia aterrada -**¿por qué nosotros también?**

-**¿Eh, acaso Juvia se pasó con las posiciones mágicas?**

-**No, no es eso, esto es...** \- trató de decir el mago de hielo, igualmente iluminado.

-**¡Natsu!**

-**¡Happy! **\- gritaban los dos amigos corriendo uno contra el otro para estar cerca.

-**¡No puede ser, estamos…! **\- decía la maga del cielo con miedo, abrazando a una también asustada Carles.

Los siete que habían participado en la pelea ahora tenían ese brillo rodeando sus cuerpos, era como si ellos también estuvieran desvaneciéndose, más bien dicho ¡lo estaban haciendo!

-**¡Pero qué demonios!** \- dijo el Dragon Slayer de Metal mientras veía la escena, todos en el gremio se sentían de la misma manera.

Luego de unos segundos, y de una fuerte luz cegadora, los chicos habían desaparecido, dejando a todos los presentes atónitos y a la vez mudos... por unos segundos claro, luego de eso un fuerte se gritó se escuchó por toda Magnolia.

-**¿¡EHHHHHHHHH!?**

* * *

EPISODIO CERO

Mientras esto pasaba, muy a la distancia, en un lugar que parecía una colina con un edificio antiguo en la cima, un grupo de jóvenes enfrentaba a lo que parecía ser un Dragon albino volando sobre ellos.

-**¿Que rayos es eso?...**

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado esta parte de la historia, es la primera vez que escribo valiendome del anime Fairy Tail asi que no se como habra quedado, por ahora es todo lo que verán de este mundo por que es momento de que iniciemos con las demás líneas temporales (no se alteren, en algunos capitulos más volverán a verlos)._

_Antes que nada agradezco a todos por su preferencia a esta historia, y un saludo para los que dejarón sus reviews esta vez:_

_**Maximum Rhapsody: **Por el momento solo tengo planeado que sea una combinación entre seis animes: Fairy Tail, Rosario + Vampire, To Love Ru, High School DxD, Trinity Seven y Sora no Otoshimono... sinceramente no soy muy dado a escribir acerca de los universos de DC y Marvel (aunque soy fan, más de los últimos), y mucho menos del cartoon, aun asi espero te guste la historia._

**_baraka 108:_**_ Saludos otra vez XD. Sabes, no lo había visto de esa manera, y en cierta forma es algo parecido, si hablamos de una grieta dimensional el "Anima" tiene la misma finalidad, que es conectar dos mundos._

_A ambos, gracias por comentar._

_Ahora si, el segundo **Disclaimer**: En esta ocasión, Alucard pertenece al universo del manga Rosario + Vampire, y este a su vez es propiedad de Akihisa Ikeda._

_Gracias si llegaste hasta aqui, no te olvides de dejar tu Review (comentarios, opiniones, dudas, aclaraciones, criticas, quejas, de todo), sería bueno saber que piensan ustedes de la historia y ver si necesita cambios o no, nos vemos a la otra._

_Stay Cool!_


	5. Academia

¡Bienvenidos sean todos!, es un gusto tenerlos aqui cada semana.

Bien, es momento de que comencemos con la segunda parte de esta historia, y esta vez el argumento se enfocará en el segundo anime de este multi cossover, y ese es el anime y manga Rosario + Vampire del mangaka Akihisa ikeda.

No es mucha sorpresa, es el anime del que más he escrito desde que comence con esto de los fanfics (así que debo tener más experiencia con este universo... creo), espero que les guste.

**Nota: **Rosario + Vampire y sus personajes no me pertenecen (salvo los creados por mi), todo es obra de Akihisa Ikeda, eres grande amigo...

-Narracion-

**-Diálogos-**

_-Pensamientos-_

* * *

CAPITULO IV

**ACADEMIA**

Aquel era un suceso inexplicable para los jóvenes, alguna vez habían enfrentado a un ser parecido sin embargo, el extraño tono de su piel albina y la ridícula cantidad de youki que lo rodeaba, junto con aquel agujero negro en el cielo ponían en duda si esta vez era el mismo ser o era algo completamente diferente.

-**¿Que rayos es eso?...**

Volviendo unas cuantas horas atrás, los alumnos entraban y salían de aquel edificio antiguo de estilo occidental, muchos de ellos vestidos con el clásico uniforme de la Academia: camisa blanca, saco azul marino y pantalón o falda café claro, algunos usando una corbata o moño rojo, remplazando el saco por un chaleco color crema y en caso más extremos, vestidos con atuendos extravagantes.

Era hora del desayuno y muchos de los jóvenes se dirigían a la cafetería de la escuela y otros más bajaban a la ciudad a las faldas de la colina, algo bastante bueno para ellos, poco a poco los humanos empezaban a aceptarlos luego de tanto tiempo, en parte por causa de cierto ex-humano.

En aquella aula marcada con los números 3-3 un grupo de jóvenes se reunían en los asientos del fondo, era un conjunto muy variado puesto que cada uno representaba a una raza diferente.

-**¡Ah, hasta que por fin nos dejan salir!** \- hablo estirándose Kurumu, dejando ver parte de su prominente delantera, adornada por su cabello azul celeste atado por una coleta -**ya era hora de que se acabarán las clases.**

-**Los dices como si estuviéramos en una cárcel-desu** \- agrego Yukari, niña castaña de 13 años, vestida con una chalequito negro tipo corset, medias largas color crema sujetas por tirantes y una capa café obscuro atada en el cuello por un moño rojo grande -**apenas terminamos las primeras horas, faltan las de la tarde.**

-**Ya sé, pero nos tienen aquí desde las siete, ¡eso es peor que una prisión!** \- refutó la pequeña súcubo.

-**Deja tus quejas para al rato Kurumu** \- reprendió Mizore, una yuki-onna -mujer del hielo- de cabello morado suave y rebelde, vestido con un suéter holgado y calcetas bicolor hasta más arriba de las rodillas, además de su clásica piruleta en la boca -**ya sabemos que te urge ver a Gin, pero calma un poco tu lívido, hay "niños" presentes.**

-**¿Dijiste algo, acosadora...?**

-**No peleen, aún es temprano** \- hablo ahora Tsukune, levantando las manos y dejando ver la cadena y el candado de su muñeca derecha -**mejor vamos a desayunar, ¿les parece?**

-**¡Dile a ella!**

-**Era una broma, niñita sensible** \- se defendió la peli morada.

-**No ganarán nada si se ponen a discutir** \- dijo tranquilamente esta vez Moka, una hermosa chica de cabellera rosada hasta la cadera, ojos color esmeralda y una gargantilla negra de la cual se desprendían cuentas blancas a los lados y una cruz grande en el centro -**vamos, los lugares en el comedor se van a acabar.**

-**¡Es cierto Mo-kane!, la mejor comida es la que se sirve primero** \- casi gritó levantándose de su asiento Kirito, un joven alto de cabello azul claro, y por alguna razón sus ojos brillaban mientras decía la parte de comer.

-**¿Que no toda la comida es igual para todos-desu?**

-**Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen Yu-chan: "El que come primero come dos veces"**

-**No, nadie en el mundo dice eso, Hatake** \- pensó el castaño con una gota de agua en la cabeza, igual que sus amigos.

-**¡Vaya, que voy a hacer contigo!** \- murmuró entre algunas risas la chica de hielo.

-**Ahora imagínate cuando se casen** \- con esto los colores se le vinieron a la cara, y de nada ayudaba la sonrisa que el peli azul le daba.

Rápido se levantó de su asiento y casi corriendo se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes voltear a ver a la risueña súcubo.

-**Al menos sabré en donde esta y no me preocupare de que lo arresten por andar espiando en los cambiadores de las chicas...**

Con esto la ojimorada dejo de reír y se puso a perseguirla enojada.

-**¡Ven aquí y repite lo que dijiste, friki helada!**

-**Ni hablar-desu, vamos a ver si podemos evitar otra pelea, Kirito-san.**

-**Dudo que si quiera lleguemos, Yu-chan** \- afirmó el Yuki no Senshin* siguiéndola.

-**Parece que nos dejaron atrás otra vez, Moka-san.**

-**Por mi está bien** \- sonriendo como era su costumbre se la acercó, casi apoyando su cabeza y su mano en su pecho -**en ese caso... ¡el último que llegue paga la comida del otro!**

-**¿Espera que?... Moka-san, ¡eso es trampa!** \- reaccionó el castaño, para después seguir a la pelirrosa quien le había dado en ligero empujón.

En fin, desde que esa parejita se había formado hacía pocos meses esas escenas se habían vuelto recurrentes, si de por sí cuando eran solo "amigos" se comportaban tan melosos ahora que ya habían avanzado -luego de dos años de haberse conocido- a veces, según sus amigos, se ponían intratables.

Había sido una gran sorpresa para todos y más para Moka que luego de casi un año su madre se presentará ante ellos con vida, solo un verdadero milagro del rosario había logrado salvarla a ella junto a sus antiguos compañeros del hechizo de autodestrucción que había ejecutado, casi en el último segundo -con un poco de ayuda de cierto youkai ancestral-

Y mayor sorpresa fue para el grupo el que días más tarde la misma Moka le pidiera a Akasha que le hiciera un nuevo sello del Rosario, aun sabiendo que con eso su personalidad actual quedaría nuevamente sellada, pero bueno, ese tema ira a parte por el momento.

Pocos minutos después, en los que extrañamente Kurumu y Mizore no habían comenzado con su típica pelea infantil de todos los días, el grupo llego al comedor de la Academia Youkai.

En una de las largas mesas del salón ya los esperaban algunos otros de sus compañeros: un chico de pelo negro largo trenzado, vestido con una atuendo chino, una chica de cabello azul marino corto con un mechón verde al frente y lentes, finalmente una última joven de cabello anaranjado atado por dos coletas y traje tipo marinero de color rojo.

En seguida Yukari tomo asiento al lado del peli negro, prácticamente pegándose a él, el resto tomo lugar en los asientos disponibles, por supuesto las dos parejas restantes siempre juntas... y alguien tendría que pagar por la comida de su linda novia ese día...

-**Eso no fue justo Moka-san** \- reprochaba Tsukune con una cara divertida, un tanto cansado además.

-**Es tu culpa por no correr más rápido** \- respondió Kokoa tranquilamente -**no te quejes y paga el desayuno de mi hermana, perdedor.**

-**Ya que...**

-**Que se me hace que la dejaste ganar Tsukune-kun **\- dijo ahora Fong Fong -**es algo clásico en ti.**

-**Tsukune-senpai es una persona muy amable** \- hablo Rei, la peli azul que además era la hermanita del desastre viviente de Kirito -**su amor por la presidenta es tan grande que... ¡ah!**

-**Rei-chan, ya te había dicho que me llamarás solo por mi nombre, ¿recuerdas?**

-**¡Ahhh, si lo siento presi... digo, sen... digo, Moka-san!**

-**Mi hermanita tiene razón, es claro que dejaste ganar a Mo-kane, ¿verdad Tsukune?**

-**Claro que no Hatake** \- contesto el castaño sin alterarse -**Moka-san es bastante rápida, sin duda es fantástica.**

-**¿De verdad crees eso, Tsukune?** \- pregunto la tierna vampiresa, vaya, incluso sus ojos brillaban.

-**Por supuesto Moka-san, ¡eres increíble!** \- bueno, aquí vamos...

-**Tsukune.**

-**Moka-san.**

-**Tsukune.**

-**Moka-san.**

-**Tsukune...**

-**Y empezaron otra vez** \- murmuró Kurumu viendo el mundo que sus amigos habían creado a su alrededor.

-**¡Hey!, si no dejan de verse el uno al otro no van a desayunar** \- agrego Mizore en el mismo estado.

-**Déjalos, nada de lo que digamos funcionará-desu.**

-**Saben, a veces creo que compiten por ver quien se rinde primero** \- afirmó el youkai de hielo, igual viendo fijo a la pareja.

-**¿Ahora crees que es una competencia de miradas, hermanito?** \- pregunto por lo bajo Rei, con una gota de agua en su cabeza.

-**¿Qué clase de tonto creería eso?**

-**El mismo tonto que todavía cree que esos dos ya están casados, Kokoa-chan.**

Al voltear un muy emocionado Fong Fong apoyaba animado lo que estaba viendo.

-**Venga Tsukune-kun, no te rindas...**

Las chicas mejor se dedicaron a seguir comiendo y dejaron a un lado tanto a la parejita y al par de... despistados de Kirito y Fong Fong.

En fin de cuentas, cosas como esta, tanto como las ocasionales -y a veces intencionales- transformaciones a su forma real de algunos alumnos, o las peleas que se desataban de vez en cuando entre los diferentes clubes, eran parte de un día común en la Academia Youkai.

* * *

**_Yuki no Senshin:_**_ Espíritu de Hielo (según el traductor XD), e__spero no meterme en un problema por usar el nombre que le puse al chico..._

_Saludos a todos los lectores, ojala les este agradando la historia._

_Gracias si llegaste hasta aqui, no te olvides de dejar tu Review (comentarios, opiniones, dudas, aclaraciones, criticas, quejas, de todo), nos vemos a la otra._

_Por cierto, pueden pasar a visitar también "Código 143", si eres fan del NaLu creo que te agradará esta historia... ahora si..._

_Stay Cool!_


	6. Destello

_¡Hola!, y bienvenidos sean._

_Luego de varias semanas en las que mi cerebro se quedo SECO de ideas por fin tuve un ligero destello de inspiración._

_Quiza no todas las semanas me sea posible publicar un nuevo capitulo, pero voy a tratar de que maximo cada tres semanas haya actualizaciones (no quiere decir que me vaya a tardar todo ese tiempo tampoco XD)_

_Bueno, seguimos en la linea temporal del anime Rosario + Vampire, por cierto, esta historia se centra casi un año después de lo sucedido en el tomo final del manga y la pelea con Alucard (en un futuro hipotetico)_

_**Nota: **Rosario + Vampire y sus personajes no me pertenecen (salvo los creados por mi), todo es obra de Akihisa Ikeda... algun día la tercera temporada... algún día..._

-Narracion-

**-Diálogos-**

_-Pensamientos-_

* * *

CAPITULO V

**DESTELLO**

Había sido una larga y pesada mañana para los chicos del club de periodismos, restaban solamente dos meses para que las clases terminarán y con ello sus integrantes se separarían al graduarse, sin embargo eso significaba una mayor carga de trabajo no solo durante las horas de estudio.

Moka, por decisión de sus mismos compañeros -en mayor medida por no cargar con la responsabilidad- fue elegida desde inicios del tercer año como la nueva presidenta del club, en parte era por ello que el número de integrantes, principalmente masculinos, habían aumentado considerablemente, pero ahora alguien de los miembros más jóvenes tendría que tomar su lugar al salir.

-**Y ya que dejaron de comerse con la mirada** \- decía burlona la súcubo peli azul -**¿ya decidiste quien va a tomar tu puesto, Moka?**

-**Aún no** \- contesto la pelirrosa probando un poco su comida -**esperaba que tal vez Kokoa o Fong Fong-san ocuparán el sitio de presidente del Club para el siguiente año.**

Su pequeña hermana enseguida se quedó con la mirada ida al escuchar su nombre, no era sorpresa que ella fuera la principal candidata para ocupar ese puesto, por suerte su reacción había sido controlada, no como la de su compañero yaksha que casi se ahogaba del susto -suerte que Yukari estaba a su lado para ayudarlo-

-**No creo que sea la mejor idea que yo te reemplace, hermana** \- trato de decir Kokoa un poco asustada.

-**¿De qué hablas?, de entre todos eres la más calificada Koko** \- agrego Kirito tomando la tercera ración de comida que había empacado para ese día.

-**¡No es cierto!, Rei también tiene todo lo necesario para ser la encargada del club.**

-**Tal vez** \- le respondió la brujita, aun intentando que su compañero no muriese durante el desayuno -**lo malo es que Rei-chan llego a la escuela comenzado el segundo semestre, según las reglas ella no puede ser elegida como presidenta hasta que cumpla un año aquí-desu.**

-**¿Ya vez?, eres la mejor opción, no puedes rechazar esta oportunidad** \- comento efusiva Kurumu, ya entonces tenía a la peli naranja sujeta por el cuello -**aprovecha ahora, después puede surgirte un verdadero rival.**

-_¡Ah, es la primera vez que me alegro de que me ignoren!_ \- pensó Fong Fong aliviado, primero de seguir con vida y segundo de no ser contemplado en la competencia.

-**Aunque primero le tienes que ganar a Fong Fong-desu** \- por muy poco...

-_¡Detente, Yukari!_

-**Quizá la votación este un tanto cerrada, pero sea quien sea el que gane sé que el club estará en muy buenas manos** \- añadió Tsukune tranquilamente.

-_¡Tú también, por favor alto, Tsukune-kun!_ \- seguía lamentándose el chino incluso llorando un poco.

-**¿Ahora que tienes-desu?**

-**¡Nada!**

-**Como sea, ¡anímate Kokoa!, todos confiamos en ti** \- le dijo su hermana con una sonrisa.

-**¡Alto!, me hicieron lo mismo cuando me uní al club hace año y medio** \- respondió la vampiresa haciendo un desdén.

-**Y al final terminaste aceptando entrar** \- agrego Mizore con calma.

-**Esta vez no será así, ya les dije que no aceptaré ese puesto y punto.**

-**¡Vamos, no digas eso!** \- refuto enseguida la pequeña súcubo -**no sé por qué le tienen miedo a ese puesto, que Moka lo haga ver difícil es una cosa, pero que de verdad lo sea es otra.**

-**Cierto, solo vean lo que hacía Gin cuando estaba como presidente.**

Mizore tenía un punto, solo recordar como el licántropo desperdiciaba el tiempo durmiendo, leyendo la sección de adultos de los periódicos del mundo humano o simplemente tomando fotografías a las chicas en los cambiadores o las duchas hacía sentir un tanto apenada a Kurumu y más insegura a la pobre Kokoa.

-**¡Ya sé que no es difícil... pero...!**

-**¡Anímate!** \- Moka la tenía sujeta de las manos, su mirada era la de siempre, compasiva y tranquila -**acepta el puesto, vas a ver que estar a cargo es bastante diverti...**

Su actitud cambio enseguida, en un segundo su mirada serena se volvió seria, su cuerpo temblaba notablemente ante el recuerdo que se formaba en su mente, la presión en el aire la hacía sentirse intranquila.

-**Otra vez, ¿por qué?** \- murmuraba insegura, ese sentimiento fue alguna vez el peor que pudo experimentar y justo ahora estaba viviéndolo nuevamente.

Quizá sus amigos podrían haber calmado su ataque de pánico en ese momento, sin embargo el mismo recuerdo y la misma sensación los invadía, simplemente era inconcebible.

-**¡Es el!** \- señalo Kurumu igualmente con miedo.

-**¡No es posible!** \- contradijo enseguida Mizore, incluso poniéndose de pie -**no puede ser el, definitivamente no es el.**

-**¡Cierto!, Akasha nos dijo que murió en esa explosión, ¡es ridículo pensar que es el!** \- trataba de convencerse a sí misma la peli naranja, para entonces uno de sus más fieles amigos ya estaba junto a ella, se trataba de un pequeño murciélago café claro que enseguida se posó sobre su cabeza, se veía también espantado.

El resto de los alumnos ya se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, la mayoría sentía el mismo temor que los chicos del club de periodismo, otros más atrevidos habían salido del comedor para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Afuera un número considerable de estudiantes se habían reunido y veían horrorizados lo que se formaba en el cielo.

-**Algo está pasando ahí** \- decía el youkai del hielo en un tono extrañamente serio para él, viendo por los ventanales del comedor a la multitud.

-**Eso parece, ¡revisemos que sucede!** \- Rei salió enseguida hacia donde se hallaba el resto, seguida por el resto de sus compañeros, a excepción de Tsukune y las dos vampiresas.

-**Moka-san, ¿te encuentras bien?** \- la pelirrosa no dejaba de temblar, su mirada seguía perdida, solo le quedaba el consuelo de sostener las manos de su hermana quien estaba solo un poco más estable que ella.

-**Moka Nee-san.**

-**S-sí, solo que...**

-**No te preocupes** \- volvió a decirle el castaño, sus ojos demostraban el mismo miedo que el resto, aun así trataba de permanecer tranquilo para ella -**si es él te juro que ninguno de nosotros va a dejar que te suceda nada, a ninguna de las dos.**

Escuchando hablar al ex-humano pudo sentir como una parte de ella se liberaba de una gran carga, al mismo tiempo la gema de su rosario empezó a brillar con un resplandor rojizo, solo hasta entonces logro adquirir algo de confianza.

-**En ese caso vayamos a ver que está pasando** \- dijo al fin mientras se levantaba de su asiento y salía del lugar.

Los alumnos dentro y fuera del edificio de la academia estaban atónitos por lo que veían, en el cielo un extraño agujero obscuro desprendía intensas descargas eléctricas de su interior, la presión del aire en la zona había cambiado radicalmente, era como si una tormenta se estuviese aproximando a la escuela.

Entre la multitud, dos jóvenes eran las que más destacaban del resto, la primera de cabello rubio espeso con mechones dorados al frente, alrededor de su cuello llevaba unos audífonos de diadema color blanco con un detalle de un rayo en cada bocina, la segunda era una chica pelirroja y puntas en color amarillo, ella traía puesto un gorro en color blanco con orejas de gato, lo que parecían ser un par de ojos negros y dos lazos azules a los lados.

-**¡Rin!, ¿que está pasando?** \- pregunto la pelirroja con bastante miedo, pegándose a su compañera.

-**No sé, Mira, pero se ve mal** \- respondió la rubia sin dejar de ver el hoyo negro -**además esta sensación tan rara... incluso me cuesta trabajo respirar...**

-**¡Mira, Rin!** \- el resto de sus amigos ya habían llegado junto a ellos, ambas respondieron ante el llamado de Kurumu, casi al mismo tiempo los chicos quedaron impresionados por el espectáculo en el cielo -**¿¡y eso que rayos es!?**

-**¿Será algo de la barrera-desu?**

-**Por supuesto que no** \- respondió enseguida la doncella de hielo -**la gran barrera desapareció hace casi un año, debe ser algo más.**

-**¿Algo como qué?** \- apenas intentaba preguntar Fong Fong cuando la tierra empezó a cimbrarse, además de eso el cielo se tiño de un tono obscuro, como si de un momento a otro hubiese anochecido, ahora el extraño circulo negro se había iluminado tanto que incluso opacaba al sol.

Cuando el terremoto termino una tensa calma se sintió en toda la zona, los rayos en el cielo se habían detenido por completo, solo aquella peculiar luz y la presión en el ambiente seguían igual que antes.

-**Esto no me gusta nada** \- señalo Tsukune viendo fijamente la situación, quizá su sensor del youki aún no era tan fuerte como el de sus compañeras vampiresas, aun así se encontraba intranquilo, y había una razón para tal sentimiento.

El resplandor se intensifico rápidamente dejando segados a los que veían la escena, además un ruido seco empezaba a escucharse cada vez más fuerte, todo para que al final un último rayo saliera disparado desde aquel agujero causando un estruendo que se escuchó a varios kilómetros de distancia.

Frente a ellos, una vez que aquel brillo termino, se encontraba algo que dejo aún más impresionados a los estudiantes, su piel blanquecina, su enorme tamaño y sobre todo su mirada profunda no hacía más que preocupar a los integrantes del club de periodismo.

* * *

_Saludos a todos los lectores y de paso me disculpo... dos veces XD_

_La primera por tardar en actualizar la historia y segundo... ¡ESTA SEMANA NO TENGO NUEVO CAP DE CODIGO 143... Y APENAS AYER FUE EL DÍA DEL NALU!_

_Tratare, quiza entre hoy y mañana este subiendo algo... ¿como pude olvidar el día del NaLu?, con lo que me gusta esa pareja T.T_

_Bueno, aun asi no te olvides de dejar tu Review (comentarios, opiniones, dudas, aclaraciones, criticas, quejas, de todo) y nos vemos a la otra._

_Stay Cool!_


	7. Youkai Clase D

_¡Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos de nueva cuenta!_

_Lo se... ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que publique algo, y todo es por culpa de una sola cosa, una sola palabra de 11 letras que me ha tenido atado todo este tiempo..._

_U-N-I-V-E-R-S-I-D-A-D_

_Asi es, he tenido que ir a la escuela y casi no he tenido tiempo para nada más, pero bueno, al menos he terminado este capitulo, que si esta largo, pero igual espero que les guste XD_

_**Nota: **Rosario + Vampire y sus personajes no me pertenecen (salvo los creados por mi), todo es obra de Akihisa Ikeda... creaste una obra maestra... que la adaptaran mal ya no fue tu culpa..._

_**Extra: **Segundo Disclaimer al final..._

-Narracion-

**-Diálogos-**

_-Pensamientos-_

* * *

CAPITULO VI

**YOUKAI CLASE "D"**

La potencia del grito fue tal que provoco una onda de choque, la cual arrojo varios metros a los alumnos más débiles que presenciaban aquel inexplicable espectáculo, solamente aquellos quienes poseían una mayor cantidad de youki lograron soportar con dificultad el ataque de la criatura.

Entre ellos se encontraban los integrantes del Club de Periodismo, quienes veían atónitos como el ser se retorcía en el cielo, como si fuese alguna especie de serpiente.

-**¿Que... es esa cosa?** \- trataba de decir Kurumu, quien hasta entonces estaba enmudecida.

-**¿Un dragón?** \- le siguió Moka con el mismo semblante.

-**¿Que no estaban extintas esas cosas?**

-**Entonces es el espíritu de un dragón-desu** \- un nuevo rugido ocasionó que parte de la estructura dañada de la academia empezará a desmoronarse -**¡un enorme, feo y ruidoso espíritu!**

-**¡Tengan cuidado!** \- Tsukune se colocó en posición defensiva, era notoria su preocupación -**siento una enorme cantidad de energía emanando de él.**

-**P-puede ser** \- murmuraba asustada Mira, escondida detrás de Rin -**¿se escapó del "paraíso" del Director?**

-**Quizá, o tal vez... **\- decía la doncella de hielo imaginándose el peor escenario posible, sin embargo, a lo lejos el grito de preocupación de una chica de cabello largo café obscuro con dos coletas al frente, falda ancha del mismo color y un corset en blanco la interrumpió.

-**¡Deténganlo!**

-**¿Ruby-san?** \- de inmediato su voz llamo la atención del grupo, desviando por un instante la mirada hacia ella.

-**¡Oi!, ¿qué hacen ahí parados como idiotas?** \- detrás de la mujer venían siguiéndola dos hombres, uno de cabellera obscura hasta los hombros -y quien había gritado después de ella- con una bandana roja en la frente, camisa negra y pantalones claros, el otro de pelo blanco alborotado, vestido con una camisa del mismo color y pantalón negro -**¡ataquen esa cosa de una buena vez!**

-**¿Gin y Haiji también** \- el trio había llegado con el resto de sus amigos, bastante cansados -**que está pasando?**

-**¡Ese monstruo** \- intento hablar el peliblanco -**es peligroso que este aquí!**

-**¿De qué...?**

-**Un "Destructor Masivo"** \- prosiguió la mayor del grupo, su rostro se notaba afligido -**un youkai nacido cuando ciertos usuarios de magia agotan todo su poder de un solo golpe, principalmente aquellos con una mayor concentración de maná, su mera presencia es suficiente para acabar con la energía elemental de un lugar.**

-**No te estoy entendiendo.**

-**En pocas palabras** \- continuo Gin viendo fijamente al ser -**se come toda la energía de la zona para compensar la pérdida del usuario, ya sea de humanos o youkais.**

De repente, de entre la multitud de estudiantes se empezaron a escuchar los gritos desesperados de algunas chicas, estas estaban flotando levemente y desprendían una luz obscura de sus cuerpos.

-**¿¡Que es esto!?**

-**¡Ayúdenme!**

-**¡Mi fuerza... mi fuerza se...!**

-**¡Kekai!** \- una pequeña barrera se formó alrededor de ellas, al instante las tres chicas cayeron al suelo, desafortunadamente gran parte de su ropa había desaparecido.

-**¡KYAAAA!**

-**¿Pero que...? **\- decía entre dientes la vampiresa mayor con la cara toda roja, al igual que el resto de sus amigas - **¡TSUKUNE!**

-**¡N-no estaba viendo!**

-**Eso no es nada** \- volvió a decir la castaña, quien había formado la barrera, gracias a su libro de hechizos -**unos segundos más y esas tres hubiesen desaparecido, más bien, se hubieran convertido en parte de ese youkai.**

-**¡Imposible!**

-**Por eso se los dijimos** \- reclamo Haiji acumulando gran parte de su poder a su alrededor -**si lo dejamos así todos en la escuela... no, en la ciudad entera van a desaparecer.**

**-Nosotros estamos a salvo por un tiempo ya que nuestro youki es bastante** \- siguió Gin, incluso regresando a su forma original, un hombre lobo -**el problema es con los humanos y el resto de los alumnos con menor poder, por eso es necesario acabar con él.**

-**Pero aunque digas eso** \- la loli seguía viendo como aquel ser no dejaba de moverse a través del cielo, también pudo notar como a su alrededor empezaba a formarse un aura densa de color negro -**¿cómo se supone que lo detengamos?**

Abajo, en el pueblo, los habitantes empezaban a resentir los efectos de la presencia de aquella extraña bestia, los objetos y lo que es peor, sus mismos cuerpos comenzaban a resplandecer e irradiar energía, los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

-**¡Qué más da!** \- Kurumu tenía la mirada fija sobre el monstruo, sus ojos brillaban intensamente enmarcando su rostro de molestia -**esa cosa se está metiendo con la academia y con la gente de esta ciudad...**

-**¿Kurumu?**

-**Sea lo que sea, si se atreve a lastimar a mis amigos... ¡definitivamente no se lo perdonare!** \- de inmediato un nuevo terremoto se sintió en la zona.

Los arboles cercanos comenzaron a actuar extrañamente, parecía que se movieran al ritmo de aquellas sacudidas, de pronto una de las raíces se levantó del suelo y salió disparada hacia la bestia sujetándola por el cuello, otros tallos más la siguieron hasta que juntas lograron capturarlo.

-**Esto es...** -Mizore estaba impresionada, sabía que su compañera había mejorado en todos los años de haberla conocido, pero a este grado… -**¡una ilusión, Kurumu, tu...!**

-**¡No va a durar mucho** \- grito la súcubo con los brazos extendidos -**dense prisa y acábenlo!**

Una serie de proyectiles de hielo impacto contra el "destructor" provocando que este emitiera un alarido de dolor.

-**Ya escucharon al malvavisco gigante** \- quizá estaba concentrada, pero en definitiva esa chica iba a pagar luego por como la había llamado -**¡ataquen!**

Apenas basto la orden para que los integrantes del club de periodismo comenzaran la ofensiva. Encima de la bestia empezaron a formarse nubes espesas de las que se distinguían algunos resplandores que con el tiempo se hicieron más intensos, era como si una tormenta estuviese a punto de caer en aquel lugar.

-**¡Storm!** \- un potente rayo, casi como el que habían visto al principio, impacto de lleno a la bestia, este se retorcía ante el dolor que le causaban las descargas, aun con eso el ataque de Rin no le provoco ni un rasguño -**¿enserio?**

Al contrario, parecía que el atrevimiento de la rubia lo había incitado a finalmente arremeter contra los jóvenes, con su cola impacto el suelo causando que este se agrietara al instante.

-**¡Maldición, a un lado todos!** \- advirtió Gin justo antes de que la onda de choque llegara hasta ellos, muchos de los alumnos presentes huyeron al ver el descomunal poder del dragón albino, Tsukune y sus compañeros estaban impresionados por la extensa fractura que el enemigo había causado.

Fue tal su alcance que la ilusión creada por la súcubo desapareció e incluso le provoco algunas heridas leves.

-**¡Tengan cuidado, no dejen que se acerque demasiado o les absorberá la energía más rápido!** \- señalo la mayor de las brujas preparando la respuesta a la agresión, el libro que sostenía en su mano avanzaba rápidamente de página en página hasta que llego a cierta hoja con un símbolo marcado y letras en un idioma desconocido.

-**¡Fire Blend!** \- aun desde el suelo Mira tuvo la oportunidad de lanzar una llamarada de su boca que apenas y logro detener al monstruo -**¡no... Puede ser!**

-**iKantai Mahou!**

-**¡Fuuga Zeiken Zuki!**

-**¡Flash Sped!**

Los tres nuevos miembros del consejo de seguridad, Ruby, Haiji y Gin atacaron al mismo tiempo, varias descargas eléctricas seguido de un remolino de viento y finalmente una serie de golpes seguidos a máxima velocidad por fin lograron dañar una parte de su cuerpo, de inmediato los tres youkais de la nieve -Mizore, Kirito y Rei- se unieron en un ataque al unísono.

-**¡Ventisca!** \- una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado detuvo por un instante su acercamiento, en algunas partes de su cuerpo empezaron a acumularse fragmentos de hielo grueso -**¡no está funcionando!**

-**¡Ya lo note!**

-**¡Yo me encargo!** \- detrás del grupo, Fong-Fong comenzaba a realizar su invocación, el tercer ojo de su frente de abrió dejando salir de su cuerpo una gran cantidad de youki, vaya pues, sus compañeros lo veían sorprendidos, más la pequeña brujita.

-**¿Será que... esta vez pueda lograrlo?** \- se preguntaba mientras que el chino acababa con aquel recital de conjuros.

**-Pido la fuerza de todos mis ancestros** \- una luz se formó alrededor de él, la espada de monedas que sostenía entre sus manos vibraba y producía un sonido agudo, en la punta de la misma estaba colocado un sello con letras chinas -**¡invoco el alma del fénix!**

Un intenso resplandor se formó frente a los chicos, de él parecía formarse el cuerpo de una nueva bestia alada, semejante a un ave.

-**¡Lo... lo logro!** \- expreso el castaño aun impresionado... aunque pocos segundos después tuvo que cambiar su expresión, igual que el resto de sus compañeros... si, lo que estaba delante de ellos no era el tan esperado fénix, era solo...

-**¿Una... gallina?**

-**Me lo suponía** \- señalo Mizore viendo de reojo como el pollo invocado picoteaba la cabeza de un depresivo Fong-Fong acurrucado en una esquina.

-**¿Por qué tiene que ser un pollo** \- murmuraba para sí mismo -**por qué no al menos pyo-tan... soy una vergüenza acaso?... puede ser que...**

-**¡Ah!, supongo que mejor me encargo yo-desu** \- agrego Yukari cansadamente, en su mano izquierda portaba un nuevo talismán -**¡invocación mágica, En'enmushi!** \- al instante un enorme caracol apareció frente a la niña -**¡fuego!**

Una llamarada salió de la boca del insecto impactando nuevamente contra el monstruo, no había funcionado antes, así que no lo iba a hacer ahora. El resto de los muchachos continuaban en el intento por aniquilar al enemigo, sin embargo todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, ni siquiera habían logrado hacerle un rasguño.

-**¿Que esta cosa no se muere con nada?** \- reprocho Kurumu sobrevolando a la bestia y atacándolo con sus largas uñas.

-**Es de alto nivel, casi iguala los poderes de un shinso** \- respondió junto a ella Ruby, para entonces de su espalda salían un par de alas negras, ella lanzaba varios rayos hacia el cuerpo del ser.

-**¡Hey, Moka, Tsukune!, ¿hasta cuándo se van a quedar viendo?** \- reclamo la misma súcubo volteando por un instante hacia la pareja.

Quizá era por la impresión, pero la chica no se movía ni un centímetro de su lugar, a su lado, el castaño trataba por todos los medios posibles de hacerla reaccionar.

-**¡Moka-san, Moka-san!**

-_¿Como..._ \- pensaba con algo de temor -_como es posible que haya algo tan poderoso como él?_

-_¿Porque en este momento?_ \- decía también para sí mismo el semi-humano -_los chicos se quedaran sin fuerzas dentro de poco... sin embargo no creo que con mi ayuda sola podamos derrotar a esa cosa... necesito que Moka-san reaccione si no..._

En efecto, poco a poco sus amigos empezaron a sufrir los estragos del esfuerzo, Yukari era la más afectada de todos, aunque sus invocaciones fuesen más efectivas que las de Fong-Fong también la desgastaban bastante.

-_No hay de otra, ¡lo lamento Moka-san!_ \- el chico tomo por los hombros a la muchacha y la acerco a su rostro, este tenía una expresión enojada -**¡Moka, deja de estar en tu mundo y reacciona de una buena vez!**

Apenas escucho como le hablaba el castaño, la pelirrosa volteo a verlo sorprendida, al mismo tiempo la gema de su rosario empezó a brillar.

-**Tsukune... ¿tú me...?**

-**_¿Cómo fue que me llamaste?_** \- interrumpió una voz en tono molesto, la fuente de ella era el rosario en el cuello de la vampiro -**_¡escúchame!, no me importa lo cercanos que seamos... ¡N-no tienes permitido llamarme así!_**

-**¡Moka-san, por fin!**

-**¡Si, por fin!** \- grito a lo lejos la súcubo, se notaba bastante cansada -**¿quieren dejar de babosear y venir a ayudarnos?**

-**¡Ah, l-lo lamento... es que yo...!**

-**¡Esta bien!** \- respondió el castaño con más confianza, a su alrededor ya se había formado un aura rojiza -**ya dejamos pasar demasiado tiempo, es momento de demostrar de lo que es capaz un vampiro.**

Estiro su brazo derecho hacia su costado, dejando ver de entre su camisa de manga larga una cadena atada hasta su antebrazo, de la cual colgaba una especie de candado con una cruz al centro.

-**¡Holly Lock: Liberar Primer Sello!** \- la ráfaga de poder pudo sentirse a varios metros a la redonda; la apariencia del semi humano había cambiado, su cabello se tornó blanquecino y sus ojos se volvieron color escarlata, incluso habían crecido dentro de su boca un par de afilados colmillos.

Al verlo la muchacha también adquirió cierta confianza, su semblante cambio nuevamente, la determinación de su rostro era casi como la de su contra parte, o tal vez mayor.

-_¡Lo siento, chicos!_ \- pensó por un momento -_dude por un segundo por que tenía miedo de que "el" siguiera con vida... pero, ¡ahora ya no puedo seguir sin hacer nada... **Ura-chan**!_

-**_Sí, ¡lista, Omote!_** \- Moka tomo su rosario entre sus manos, la gema del sello brillaba intensamente hasta que de un solo tiro lo retiro de su cuello.

El resplandor se hizo más intenso, cubriendo totalmente su cuerpo, y al igual que su compañero, sus ojos habían adquirido un tono rojo intenso, y su cabello se había decolorado de su peculiar tono rosa a un plateado brillante.

-**¡Hmm, no me canso de ver eso!** \- señalo Tsukune, después de todo, desde que su querida Moka había recuperado su sello, verla retirárselo ella misma se había convertido en un espectáculo.

-**¿De verdad?** \- respondió con una sonrisa, para entonces su voz se había hecho más gruesa -**bueno, lo discutiremos después... eso y lo de haberme llamado "Moka", Tsukune.**

Era lo bueno de la situación, no importaba si lograban o no derrotar al destructor masivo, ese chico iba a sufrir de todos modos.

Al frente, sus compañeros aun intentaban por todos los medios detener al ser, este al verse cada vez más asediado por los ataques de los ayashi, trataba de arremeter contra ellos impactando su mismo cuerpo contra el suelo. Fue justo en uno de estos embates cuando el grupo cedió finalmente ante el cansancio.

-**¡N-no puedo más!** \- la brujita estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo, jadeando, todas sus invocaciones habían desaparecido ante su falta de poder -**es imposible, no hay manera de derrotarlo-desu.**

-**No importa que hagamos, cada que lo lastimamos simplemente se regenera** \- señalo por otro lado Kokoa.

-**Es por qué no lo atacas con la fuerza suficiente** \- dijo de pronto una voz familiar tras suyo, al escucharla un poco de ánimo regreso a ella -**¡la idea es hacerlo así!**

La figura esbelta de la muchacha se elevó varios metros, una de sus piernas resplandecía fuertemente en tanto apuntaba a la bestia.

-**¡Bakuryuujin!** \- al acertar la patada varios sellos se formaron en el costado del monstruo, seguido de una expresión que, para sorpresa de todos, devasto gran parte de su cuerpo -**no me interesa lo que seas o de donde hayas salido, nunca subestimes el poder de un shinso, ¡reconoce tu lugar!**

-**¡Nee-sama!**

-**¡Moka!**

-**¡Hasta que te dignas a aparecer, Inner Moka!**

-**Vaya, ¿no dicen que lo mejor siempre viene al final?** \- la sonrisa de los chicos no duro mucho, lo que restaba del cuerpo del destructor se levantó e intento embestir a la chica, sin embargo una serie de cortes seguidos lo detuvo enseguida.

-**¡Mueito Yamikiri!** \- el responsable, aquel peli blanco de ojos rojos que sostenía entre sus manos lo que asemejaba a dos esferas de luz de las que salían cuchillas compuestas del mismo material.

-**Buena reacción** \- dijo volteando a verlo la vampiresa, con una ligera sonrisa.

-**¡Como se esperaba de un shinso!** \- agrego Gin, estaba bastante cómodo acostado sobre una pila de escombros.

-**Pudieron haber hecho eso desde el principio, ¿no?** \- continuo Mizore, algo molesta por cierto.

-**_¡Lo siento chicos!, esa fue toda mi culpa_** \- hablo de pronto desde el sello la Moka Externa con pena, era otra de las ventajas del nuevo rosario, además de poderse contactar con ambas personalidades -Ura y Omote- el artefacto tenía la posibilidad de moverse libremente, claro, solo cuando la misma Moka se lo retiraba.

-**Bueno, al menos pudimos detener a la cosa esa** \- siguió el youkai del hielo como si nada.

-**¡Si, una victoria fácil!**

-**No creo que alguien en tus condiciones deba decir eso, Kurumu-san** \- replico Yukari, después de todo su amiga súcubo apenas y se sostenía en pie.

-**Por lo menos evitamos el desastre** \- continuo Tsukune, volviendo a su forma original, sin embargo, se notaba un tanto confundido sobre lo que había pasado -**lo que quisiera saber es de donde salió esa cosa.**

-**Se los había dicho** \- repuso Ruby, también tenía algunas heridas superficiales -**cosas como esa nacen cuando usuarios de magia obscura de alto rango agotan toda su energía de un solo golpe...**

-**Eso es lo que me inquieta** \- prosiguió el castaño -**un mago obscuro... en este lugar los únicos usuarios de ese tipo de magia son tú y el director Mikogami, ¿entonces de dónde vino?**

-**Tsukune-senpai tiene razón** \- hablo Rei, en tono serio -**tampoco hay registro de que algún usuario de magia obscura viva cerca de esta zona, además... la extraña forma en la que apareció...**

-**¿Tele transportación, quizá una invocación... o tal vez...? **\- agrego el heredero de los Wong.

-**Fue enviado por alguien-desu.**

-**¿No creen que fue...? **\- la expresión de Haiji demostraba más que nada molestia.

-**¿Fairy Tale?**

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, los restos del ser empezaron a moverse lentamente hasta reunirse de nueva cuenta en una inmensa masa blanca, de la cual se formaban de nueva cuenta las extremidades de la bestia, sus alas, su cola y finalmente su cabeza, apenas y pudieron reaccionar ante la envestida del ser reformado, de no ser por el sensor de youki de Moka quizá el desastre hubiera sido peor.

-**¡No es... todos, cúbranse!** \- sin embargo era tarde, el devastador se acercaba rápidamente contra ellos, dispuesto a embestir con su boca abierta a los que ahí estaban, ni siquiera el muro de hielo que a prisa habían formado Mizore y Kirito sirvió para detenerlo, el impacto fue inminente...

Al abrir los ojos, la vampiresa pudo ver a sus compañeros esparcidos en diferentes lugares, estaba algo mareada, quizá era la razón del por qué estaba viendo frente a ella una gran llanura verde y un cielo completamente despejado.

-**¿Q-que fue lo que... chicos, están bien?** \- como pudo se levantó de su sitio con dificultad y se acercó a la persona que más cerca tenia.

-**Tsukune, ¿qué paso?, ¡reacciona!** \- lo movía levemente tratando de despertarlo, al poco tiempo el castaño abrió también los ojos y se incorporó junto a ella, tenía un grave dolor en la cabeza.

-**Moka... san... ¿qué ocurrió... ¡los demás!?**

-**Tranquilo, creo que todos están bien** \- en efecto, aunque lentamente muchos de ellos empezaban a despertar, igualmente todos con el mismo mareo.

La mayoría quedo impresionado al ver el paisaje frente a ellos, principalmente porque este no correspondía en nada al de la academia, y menos al de la ciudad, aquel campo verde, aquel cielo azul, y lo que era más extraño, aquella "torre" a lo lejos eran sumamente desconcertantes.

-**¿En dónde estamos?**

* * *

EPISODIO CERO

La joven rubia esquivaba con dificultades las mordidas y los rasguños de aquel animal, sin embargo algunos de estos había acertado y ahora parte de su ropa obscura estaba desgarrada, a lo lejos cierta pelirroja la seguí e intentaba ayudarla en lo que podía.

-**Esta cosa… es fuerte…**

* * *

_Saludos a todos los lectores, no les prometo que subiere caps cada semana, pero si que habra actualizaciones de vez en cuando..._

_A partir de ahora comenzamos con una nueva linea temporal, asi que al igual que con Fairy Tail tendran que esperar unos cuantos capitulos para volver a ver a los chicos de Rosario Vampire, sean pacientes XD_

_Ahora a responder algunos cuantos reviwes..._

**_Captain Imaginat:_**_ Hello!, I really hope you like this history, by the way... wait, wait friend!, i'm just finishing the third season, also, when i wrote the history i was watching the Edola's episode, so, _not to complicate the story and not to get into temporary mess I think I can only put some of the "forms" you mentioned, but i promise you will read about this in future histories, finally, I'm so sorry for my english, i am not good enough at that yet XD

_Y ahora, el segundo _**_Disclaimer:_**_ El "Dragon Albino" del que tanto hablan en realidad es un Codigo "D" del anime y manga Trinity Sev__en, creado por Kenji Saito_

_Esten pendientes, en unos minutos más nuevo capitulo de "Codigo 143"_

_Gracias si llegaste hasta aqui, no te olvides de dejar tu review (comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, opiniones, dudas, criticas, de todo... ), nos vemos a la otra_

**_Natsu:_**_ ¡Rápido, tecnica ninja, "que nadie sepa que lo volviste a subir niun niun"!_

_Si, gracias por hacerlo más evidente XD_

_Stay Cool!_


	8. En Un Día Común

Muy buenas a todos, un gusto contar con sus presencia y saber que están leyendo esta historia.

Lo se, me tarde muchísimo para actualizar, ya saben por lo de los estudios y eso, pero también hay otra razón del por que me ausente tanto...

Resulta que las enfermedades por donde vivo están casi en oferta, y pues me toco la suerte de una de las peores que me dejo tumbado en la cama por semana y media (por fin entiendo como se sentía el Kaneki cuando comía algo, la comida me sabía horrible XD), y pues, sinceramente en ese estado no me daban muchas ganas de escribir... bueno, después me quede sin inspiración pero ya ven, aquí estamos de vuelta.

Ok, momento de visitar otro universo, esta vez iremos un poco más rápido para acabar pronto, y esta vez nos vamos al universo de To Love Ru... si, habrá algunas cuantas caídas por aquí XD

**Nota:** El manga y anime de To Love Ru, así como sus personajes, son obra del maestro Yabuki Kentaro... inclinaos ante uno de los reyes de la "zukhulencia" XD

-Narración-

**-Diálogos-**

_-Pensamientos-_

* * *

CAPITULO VII

**EN UN DÍA COMÚN**

La bestia avanzaba lentamente hacia ella, había esquivado hasta entonces varios arañazos y mordiscos de él, sin embargo los pocos que le atinaron le habían desgarrado la ropa, apenas y lograba cubrir su pecho por los trapos negros de lo que alguna vez fue su traje de pelea, estaba acorralada, ¿cómo era posible que ese animal pudiera ser tan resistente?

_Esa misma mañana..._

El bullicio en la casa lo escuchaba cualquiera que pasara por ahí, no era raro, todas las mañanas se habían vuelto así desde hacía un par de años, quizá no fue la mejor idea dejar que vivieran dentro 5 jóvenes, un organismo mecánico multi propósito y de paso una planta que hacía de las suyas en noches de luna llena.

El caso, dentro de la residencia Yuuki, aquel joven de cabellera naranja alborotada -y único hombre en toda la casa- era perseguido por una de las tres hermanas que también vivían ahí... más bien dicho por dos de ellas, una tratando de matarlo de nuevo por encontrarlo en una situación... "comprometedora" junto a su gemela, y la otra intentando salvarlo de la golpiza.

-**¡Ven aquí, maldita bestia pervertida!**

-**¡Lo siento, de verdad no me di cuenta!** \- gritaba aterrado el chico en tanto evadía los proyectiles -cosas de su casa- que la pelirrosa le arrojaba.

-**¡Como si te fuera a creer!**

-**¡Hey espera, detente Nana!** \- gritaba a su vez otra pelirrosa, de cabello más cortó y notablemente más desarrollada que su hermana, mientras perseguía a los dos del frente, quien sabe como pero lograron llegar los tres a la cocina -**¡por favor no le hagas nada a Rito-san!**

-**¿Que no le...?, ¡Momo, este tipo estaba sobre de ti mientras te...! **\- solo recordar como encontró a la chica siendo sometida por un profundamente dormido Rito mientras este masajeaba con una de sus manos uno de sus pechos y con la otra acariciaba su retaguardia, la hacía ponerse toda roja -**¡ES UNA MALDITA BESTIA PERVERTIDA!**

Tomo una de las frutas que había en la mesa de la cocina y la aventó directo hacia Rito, por reflejos este se quitó de su trayectoria, para su mala suerte la manzana fue a dar directo en la espalda de quien estaba tras suyo, su dulce y tierna hermanita que le preparaba el desayuno del día.

-**¡Ay!** \- no se le hacía raro ver a su hermano todas la mañanas siendo correteado por Nana luego de descubrirlo haciéndole "cosas" inconscientemente a Momo o a su hermana mayor, eso sí, rara vez se veía afectada por eso, pero cuando lo hacía... -**¡oigan ustedes, estoy tratando de cocinar!, ¿no pueden irse a otro lado a seguir con lo que sea que estén haciendo?**

-**¡Perdón, Mikan!, si ese tarado no se hubiera quitado...**

-**Oye, ¿estás bien?** \- pregunto preocupado Rito, después de todo la fuerza de cualquiera de las hermanas Deviluke era suficiente como para mandar volando a alguien dos o tres cuadras.

-**Sí, solo lárguense si no quieren irse sin desayunar hoy a la escuela** \- por suerte cuando se trataba del peli naranja esa fuerza se veía disminuida por alguna razón.

-**¿Ves lo que haces?, por eso te pedí que te calmaras** \- le reclamo Momo a su hermana, algo molesta.

-**_¡Mau, mau!_** \- abajo de todos Celine, una pequeña niña de cabello verde con una flor en la cabeza, seguía como si nada hubiera pasado, solo esperando la hora del almuerzo.

-**Ya voy, tranquila.**

-**Bueno, supongo que iré a tomar un baño antes que se haga más tarde** \- señalo el chico ya más relajado, iba justo de salida de la cocina cuando Mikan lo detuvo en seco... ojala no hubiera hecho eso...

-**¡Ah, espera!, creo que Lala-san aun está ahí.**

-**¿Que ella esta...?, ¡ahhhh!**

-**¡Ah, pero que buen ba... aaaaah!** \- apenas dio la vuelta para ver a su hermana choco de frente contra alguien para luego caer justo sobre ella.

La chica de larga cabellera rosada y grandes ojos verde limón estaba en el suelo, la toalla que traía quedo a un lado y sobre ella el peli naranja, sujetando fuertemente uno de sus pechos mientras hundía su cara en su entrepierna -y la leyenda continua-

-**¡KYAAAA!** \- ahí mismo en el suelo, la chica emitía uno que otro quejido y gemido mientras el chico trataba de levantarse, sin embargo esto solo provocaba que sus manos acariciaran más fuerte sus pechos y que su cara se hundiera más entre sus piernas... sin duda una escena típica de cada mañana...

-**¡Rito!, ¿qué pa...? **\- al verlo Mikan sintió cierta vergüenza -no tanta como los primeros días en los que "eso" sucedía-, pero a la vez algo de terror por la seguridad del peli naranja -**¿tan temprano?**

-**¡Ahhh... b-buenos días Mika... aaaaah!**

-**¡La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la...!**

El tipo -que ya se había liberado de la prisión en la que estaba su rostro- tenía toda la cara roja, parecía, más bien, estaba muerto de los nervios -y de otra "cosa"-, la chica solo le mostro su encantadora sonrisa y también lo saludo.

-**¡Buenos días Rito!, ¿dormiste bien?**

-**¡La-Lala, otra vez estas caminando desnuda por la casa!**

-**No, tenía esa toalla puesta, pero me la quitaste** \- señalo la pelirrosa, si, justo ahí estaba la toalla con la que había salido del baño, eso no tranquilizo para nada a Rito.

-**¡C-como sea, vístete de una vez!**

-**Ok pero... primero déjame levantarme, ¿sí?** \- aun cuando ya había alejado su rostro de aquella parte de la chica, sus manos todavía sujetaban sus pechos, igual a ella no parecía importarle.

-**¡Ahhhh, l-l-lo siento!**

Hacía tiempo que también las hermanas Deviluke habían llegado a ver aquella escena, casi al mismo tiempo que Mikan, Momo se reía y emocionaba al ver entrar en acción al joven, ojala fuera lo mismo con Nana...

-**¡Oye!, ¿qué carajos crees que estás haciendo con mi hermana?** \- sí, el aura obscura de su alrededor solo significaba una cosa, Rito estaba más que acabado.

-**¡Espera, no fue mi intención, yo solo...! **\- de alguna manera, al apartar por fin sus manos de la delantera de Lala, una de estas termino en otro lugar que hizo que la chica nuevamente gimiera.

-**¡Ahhhh... R-Rito... esa es mi...! **\- lo que tenía sujeto fuertemente entre su mano derecha era aquello que distinguía a las tres hermanas del resto de las personas en toda la tierra, su cola.

Mejor ya no trato de disculparse, el agarre de Nana lo tenía atrapado nuevamente.

-**¿Que le haces a mi hermana?** \- a su alrededor una densa aura obscura combinada con sus ojos llenos de ira la hacían verse realmente amenazadora -**¡tu... MALDITA BESTIA!**

Después de la golpiza propinada por la menor de las princesas, y del desayuno preparado por Mikan, todos salieron rumbo a la escuela, Celine acompañando a Momo para no quedarse sola en casa.

Mientras tanto, en el tejado de la preparatoria Sainan, un grupo de gatitos se reunía alrededor de un tazón de leche servido por cierta rubia, vestida además con el uniforme de aquella escuela.

Ella se les quedaba viendo sin decir nada, pero con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, solo hasta que sintió una presencia tras suyo volteo por un segundo.

-**Sí que te gusta cuidar de ellos, Yami Onee-chan.**

-**Son seres indefensos, necesitan de cuidado hasta que puedan valerse por sí mismos** \- respondió la chica, sin ninguna expresión y con un tono calmado -**quizá deberías venir de vez en cuando y ver con están, Mea.**

-**Lo siento, pero esas cosas no se me dan muy bien** \- contesto la pelirroja con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-**Deberías, hacer cosas como estas es común para los humanos, además... ayuda a matar el tiempo.**

-**¡Mmm!, sin embargo, nosotras no somos humanas, ¿recuerdas?** \- miraba al cielo esperando la respuesta de su "hermana", ella seguía observando como los mininos terminaban de comer -**además, eso que dijiste de matar el tiempo, ¿no es un tanto irónico para ti?**

La rubia suspiro resignada, no podía ocultar su pasado, más teniendo junto suyo a la persona que en cierta manera la creo, a su otra hermana quien intentaba alentarla a volver a su forma original y sobre todo a su actual objetivo, al que todavía no decidía si aniquilar o dejar vivir.

De a poco los gatitos comenzaron a alejarse de ahí una vez que terminaron de comer, ella tomo el tazón y lo oculto en lo más alto de la azotea, ayudándose de uno de sus mechones dorados.

-**Vámonos, las clases están por comenzar** \- agrego sin más mientras se iba, Mea por su parte tenía la mirada fija hacia la parte inferior del edificio -**¿Mea?**

Ahí abajo un grupo de chicos iba llegando de la misma dirección, la mayor de pelo rosado hasta las caderas iba sujeta fuertemente de cierto peli naranja, al mismo tiempo que sus dos hermanitas lo veían, una con una expresión dulce -y en cierta forma atrevida- mientras que la otra, que sostenía además a Celine, le reclamaba como siempre por ser como ella decía un "pervertido mujeriego"

Al ver como unos metros más adelante Yui, la presidenta del comité disciplinario los detuvo en seco para, como todas las mañanas disciplinarlos según ella, una ligera risita salió de los labios de la pelirroja.

-**Tan animados como siempre, ¿no crees?**

-**Tan ruidosos como siempre, diría yo** \- contesto Yami en tanto se retiraba -**¡vamos!**

Las clases eran como todos los días, el profesor Honekawa escribiendo sus "cosas" en la pizarra del salón -más bien dicho sus garabatos inentendibles-, el director en su oficina leyendo sus revistas obscenas a escondidas, la doctora Mikado jugando con Celine -a quien le habían encargado- en la enfermería y Tearju... bueno, luego entrar cayéndose por no haber visto el desnivel del salón y de golpearse la pierna contra el escritorio, seguía dando su clase como siempre.

Mientras todos estudiaban -o lo intentaban- a las afueras de la ciudad de Sainan algo poco común estaba sucediendo, una serie de descargas eléctricas se concentraba en un solo lugar, parecido a una esfera obscura que de a poco se hacía más grande, sus movimientos erráticos la hacían verse como si esta tuviera vida propia.

De pronto, la esfera se contrajo hasta su tamaño original, incluso las descargas cesaron solo para dar paso a una explosión que pudo ser vista a varios metros de distancia, de alguna manera, los que estaban en aquella escuela se dieron cuenta de ellos.

-**¿Que habrá sido eso?** \- pregunto curiosa Lala.

-**Quien sabe** \- solo espero que no sea otro pretendiente o asesino del espacio - pensó luego Rito, la mayoría de las veces que había tenido que enfrentarse a alguno de esos sucedía una explosión cerca de el -**está bien, seguramente es alguna construcción aquí cerca o algo por el estilo.**

Ojala hubiera sido solo eso... justo en aquel lugar un extraño ser corría a través del bosque, parecido a un lobo azulado, de gran tamaño y del que parecían salirle un par de cuernos de los costados, sus penetrantes ojos carmesí y la expresión rabiosa de su rostro lo hacían verse todavía más temible.

Pasaron solo unas cuantas horas hasta que llego el almuerzo de los chicos, muchos iban a la azotea, otros al patio central y el resto se quedaban en los salones pero la gran mayoría estaba armando la campal en la zona donde compraban la comida.

-**¡Oigan!, ¿qué creen que haya sido lo de hace un rato?** \- dijo de pronto Risa, una efusiva chica de cabello corto castaño, bastante atractiva pero igual de provocativa.

-**No sé, Rito cree que fue una construcción o algo parecido** \- respondió la pelirrosa.

-**¿No habrá sido algo relacionado con el espacio?** \- agrego Mio, la compañera inseparable de Risa, una pequeña chica con lentes y coletas... igual de pervertida de todos modos -**ya saben, alguien pudo haber venido a visitar a Lala-chi.**

-**¿Y ahora, se trata de algún otro pretendiente, Lala-chi?** \- le siguió la castaña haciendo su clásica cara perversa.

-**No sé, ¡Peke!, ¿queda algún otro por ahí?**

-**En realidad** \- dijo una vocecita chillona proveniente del prendedor en su pelo -**descontando a los que ya ha mandado lejos Lala-sama, aún quedan unos 12 o 15 en total.**

-_¿D-doce o quince?_ \- pensó sorprendida Haruna, otra linda chica de cabello corto azul y por la que cierto "rey de las caídas" estaba perdido -**Lala-san, has conocido a mucha gente alrededor del universo, ¿cierto?**

-**Bueno, no sería raro para una princesa de otro planeta el conocer a varios "príncipes azules" en otros lugares, ¿cierto?** -¿ya les había mencionado que Lala y sus hermanas no son de este mundo, y que a aparte son princesas del planeta más poderoso del universo... no?, bueno, ahora ya lo saben.

-**La verdad... ni siquiera me acuerdo de quienes son** \- una ventaja de ser todo cariño y positivismo, no importa lo que fuera, ella siempre conservaba esa sonrisa inocente... aun cuando se tratara de algo importante... si no fuera porque sus amigas ya la conocían de hacia un par de años, seguro que se habrían ido de espaldas.

En fin, en otro de los salones de los alumnos de segundo, Mea y Nana conversaban alegremente mientras comían, Momo por otro lado era asediada por los integrantes del VMC, a pesar de mantener una actitud sonriente hacia ellos, por dentro deseaba más que nada mandar volando a esos tipos tan molestos, según ella, y por último Yami, quien miraba detenidamente a la ventana como buscando quien sabe qué.

Quizá por eso fue que se levantó de súbito de su asiento y salió corriendo del salón con prisa, quizá por eso es que Mea también la siguió y por ende las gemelas Deviluke, aun cuando la menor dejara a los miembros de su club de fans sumamente consternados.

Quizá por eso mismo fue que Lala junto a sus curiosas amigas se asomaron a la ventana de su salón, y ahí, justo en medio del patio, los alumnos huían a toda prisa del animal rabioso.

-**¿Q-que es eso?** \- pregunto aterrada una de las alumnas, inclusive retrocediendo por la impresión.

-**¡U-un lobo!**

-**¡Pero es enorme!**

-**¡L-Lala-san!** \- murmuró asustada Haruna, su amiga por lo mientras permanecía sin decir nada pero con la mirada perdida -**¡Lala-san!**

No paso mucho hasta que decidiera salir también por la ventana, extendiendo una especie de alas negras de su espalda. Pocas eran las veces, casi nulas, en las que su semblante se volvía con aquella expresión seria, sin duda que lo hiciera esta vez significaba una única cosa: esto era algo realmente importante.

-**¡Lala-san, no vayas!**

-**¡Lala-chi!**

-**¡No puedo creerlo!, ¿en que se supone que está pensando?** \- de las tres la más molesta era Risa, simplemente porque le preocupaba demasiado lo que le pudiera pasar a la pelirrosa.

El lobo golpeaba frenéticamente las paredes del edificio y de la barda que delimitaba la escuela, estaba acorralado, lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar, no importándole que dentro aun permanecieran los aterrados alumnos y maestros.

-**¡Espera, Yami Onee-chan!** \- detrás de la rubia -quien ya se había cambiado a su típico atuendo negro- venía corriendo su "hermana", no pasó mucho hasta que la alcanzo.

-**¿Sentiste eso verdad?** \- pregunto viéndola de reojo y sin detenerse -**no sé de qué se trate, pero sin duda... pude sentir su instinto asesino ahí afuera.**

-_Esto no tiene sentido_ \- pensó inmediatamente la pelirroja, su rostro reflejaba consternación -_sé que ya no tiene ninguna obligación al dejar de ser mi maestra pero... sin duda Neme-chan no se atrevería a retarnos a Yami Onee-chan y a mí de esta manera... ¿o si lo haría... ?_

Más atrás de ellas venían las hermanas menores de Lala, ambas claramente preocupadas por las dos chicas del frente, por supuesto Nana era la más interesada en saber que estaba pasando con Yami para que Mea tuviera que perseguirla de esa manera.

Al llegar a la entrada con lo primero que se encontraron las dos armas extraterrestres fue con algunos de los alumnos, sumamente asustados, todos ellos agolpados en la zona de los casilleros para los zapatos, iba a ser difícil pasar por ahí sin lastimar a alguien, así que había que encontrar otra salida... o mejor construirse alguna para más rápido...

Apenas la bestia escucho el sonido del cristal rompiéndose -¿cuál?, el de la ventana que había destruido la rubia para salir del edificio, claro- dio la vuelta y dejo de impactar su cuerpo contra la barda de la escuela, sus ojos rabiosos se centraron en las dos chicas, quienes a su vez lo veían impresionadas.

Nunca en todos sus años de vida habían visto un ser como el, ni siquiera en alguna de sus misiones de exterminio a través de diversos planetas, simplemente, ese animal era desconocido para ambas.

-**No estaba equivocada** \- dijo para si la mayor de las dos armas -**sin duda esta cosa emite un enorme instinto asesino.**

Ni siquiera hubo tiempo de reaccionar, aquella bestia rugió fuertemente para después abalanzarse sobre el par de chicas, quizá era por eso que justo ahora la rubia permanecía contra la pared, con la ropa desgarrada y con el inmenso lobo azul listo para atacarla si hacía un mal movimiento, si quizá era por eso...

* * *

_Esten atentos, quizá la otra semana... más bien, la otra semana nuevo capítulo de Código 143..._

_Ahora los agradecimientos y respuestas a sus reviwes:_

_**Captain Imagimant:** Yes, I can put the Gajeel's Dragon Force, and I really want to put the Shadow Form but... in this time line that hasn't yet happened... and by last, _

I will have to apologize to you, but I will not lie to you or the rest of the readers: I haven't seen this anime yet, so, I can't put it in because I don't know what it is... I'm so sorry! :(

Gracias a todos por seguir pendientes de esta historia, ya pronto veremos juntos a todos estos animes, pronto...

_Gracias si llegaste hasta aqui, no te olvides de dejar tu review (comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, opiniones, dudas, criticas, de todo... ), nos vemos a la otra..._

_Stay Cool!_


	9. Como Última Opcion

_¡Hola!, ¿como estan?, es un gusto tenerlos aqui una vez más._

_Bueno chicos, la verdad esto debio salir durante los ultimos dos días, sin embargo hubo muchas cosas que evitaron que sucediera, entre ellos que tenía flojera (XD) y que no tenía Internet..._

_Además de eso, este es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, del año, claro, aun falta un buen tramo para llegar hasta el final._

_Como les dije, estoy tratando de acortar lo más que se puede la revisión a cada universo participante, asi que con este episodio nos movemos inmediatamente a otra linea temporal, por eso mismo este es el capitulo más largo hasta ahora, creo que fue lomejor, era eso o sacar después otro..._

_Como siempre, primer Disclaimer al inicio y segundo Disclaimer al final._

**Nota:** El manga y anime de To Love Ru, así como sus personajes, son obra de Yabuki Kentaro... comedia, ecchi, shonen, novelas, lo que ustedes elijan.

-Narración-

**-Diálogos-**

_-Pensamientos-_

* * *

CAPITULO VIII

**COMO ÚLTIMO RECURSO**

Casi no hubo tiempo de reaccionar, Yami salto por los aires para esquivar la embestida furiosa del lobo gigantesco, Mea por su parte solo se tiro a un lado y por suerte tampoco fue alcanzada.

Al aterrizar nuevamente sobre el piso detrás de la bestia, la rubia pudo ver la cortina de polvo que se desprendía del ahora destruido muro del edificio principal de la escuela, seguido del grito desesperado de sus compañeros de clase.

-_Esta cosa va enserio_ \- dijo para si misma el arma de transformación -_debo detenerlo antes de que haga mas daño, o peor... _\- de reojo observo a la pelirroja, preparada para realizar su ataque que consistía disparos de los cañones que había creado de su mismo cabello rojizo ya sin su peculiar trenza.

-**¡Desgraciado!**

-**¡Mea, espera!** \- el grito de atención de Yami apenas y le llego, aun así las armas desprendían un brillo celeste -**si haces eso dañaras a los que están dentro todavía.**

-**¿Entonces que... ?**

-**¡Cuidado!** \- al zafarse de su atolladero, la bestia mostro sus afilados colmillos que por muy poco esquivo Mea, para que al final de un par de saltos se reuniera a lado de su hermana -**serviré de distracción, tu evacua a los demás mientras tanto.**

-**¡D-de acuerdo!**

De inmediato los brazos de Yami se transformaron en dos largas cuchillas, el ser descontrolado la veía con profundo odio -o al menos eso reflejaban sus ojos- asomando los dientes, tal como un autentico lobo enfurecido, fuera lo que fuera, la rubia nunca antes había sentido aquella sensación, ¿como describirla?, quizá consternación, quizá angustia, o quizá...

Al frente, Mea sacaba de las instalaciones destruidas a los alumnos que aun permanecían, era difícil considerando que muchos de ellos estaban en pánico absoluto, a todos ellos los tuvo que manipular usando su habilidad de inmersión por medio de las mechas de su cabello.

-**¡Rápido, salgan de aquí!** \- ordenaba a los que si podían moverse por voluntad propia, tras ella se desarrollaba la fiera batalla, su hermana con dificultades repelía los ataques del lobo a la vez que lanzaba cortes consecutivos con los que lo hacia retroceder -**¡Yami Onee-chan!**

-**¡Mea!** \- de entre la multitud que aun quedaba se escucho la voz conocida de su mejor amiga, también logro ver sus alas negras, pero no era solo un par, eran dos de ellas.

-**¡Nana-chan!** \- respondió levantando las manos para ser vista, la pelirrosa y segunda en línea de sus hermanas se elevo lo mas que pudo a causa del techo, seguido de ella venia la menor de las tres, Momo, quien al ver levemente la escena quedo impactada, ya casi iban saliendo el resto de los estudiantes, eso facilito un poco el movimiento de las gemelas Deviluke -**tienen que irse, esto se esta poniendo peligroso.**

-**¿Que rayos es esa cosa?** \- pregunto un tanto asustada Velia -**en mi vida había visto algo como eso.**

-**¿De que hablas?, debe haber algo parecido en alguna parte del universo...** \- de inmediato sus supuestos fueron negados por Nana, ella también estaba impactada por lo que veía, más por presenciar como Yami era repelida con tanta facilidad.

-**No hay nada, ni un registro, se mucho de animales de diferentes tipos de distintos planetas pero... nunca vi algo igual antes.**

-**¿Entonces... ?**

-**Sin embargo, ya que es un animal, quizá pueda...**

-**¡De ninguna manera Nana!** \- le reprendió su gemela -**quizá sepas mucho de animales salvajes y te puedas comunicar con ellos, pero esta vez... sintió que esa cosa es distinta... tal vez ni siquiera tenga un corazón.**

-**Eso es imposible Momo** \- contesto aun no muy confiada la segunda princesa de Deviluke -**incluso los Asvrian, esas bestias que son caníbales tienen un corazón.**

-**¡Pero... !**

-**Estaré bien** -respondió con bastante confianza -**será rápido, solo necesito llamar un poco su atención y entonces Yami o Mea se encargarán de el.**

Por supuesto que eso no la calmo, aunque normalmente ellas discutían casi por cualquier cosa, ella era su hermana, su preocupación estaba bien fundada, no dejaba de sonarle en la cabeza que aquel ser no era como los que habían enfrentado antes.

-**Solo esta vez... pero por favor, no te arriesgues demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?**

-**¡De acuerdo!** \- al instante desplego sus alas negras para dirigirse lo más cerca de la pelea, Momo la veía marcharse con cierta frustración, incluso trato de seguirla para estar segura de que realmente nada le pasará, sin embargo, al sentir a su lado la suave textura de las alas blancas del arma de transformación se detuvo.

-**No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ella, te lo prometo** \- agrego Mea, también partiendo al lugar de la batalla.

-**Te lo encargo.**

La rubia la estaba pasando mal, normalmente para estas alturas ya habría aniquilado a su rival con un simple golpe o con un único corte limpio, sin embargo aquel enemigo era fuerte, no podría igualarse con el poder de Némesis, pero definitivamente era un ser resistente.

-_¡Esto va mal!_ \- pensó mientras se alejaba de los arañazos que lanzaba el lobo -_su piel es demasiado dura, sin mencionar su velocidad de reacción, si esto sigue así no tendré opción... voy a tener que usar "eso"._

Con la bola de metal con picos que había creado de juntar ambas manos detuvo un nuevo ataque de la bestia y al mismo tiempo lo hizo retroceder, no por mucho, de inmediato el animal se recupero y arremetió contra el arma de transformación.

Estuvo a punto de ser alcanzada por sus afilados colmillos, para su suerte la voz de cierta chica pelirrosa detuvo la embestida del rival.

-**¡Oye!** \- grito para llamar su atención, al instante el ser volteo para ver a quien pertenecía aquella particular voz que había penetrado en su interior -**n-no se quien eres, tampoco se que quieres, pero por favor detente.**

La bestia la veía aun con fieros ojos, la segunda de las Deviluke, acompañada por la hermana menor de Yami permanecían a cierta distancia en caso de que el lobo decidiese atacar.

-**Se que me escuchas, yo también puedo oírte... por favor dime, ¿por que haces esto, quien te ordeno hacer esto?**

Su mirada llena de odio se centro totalmente sobre la pelirrosa, su postura era de ataque como esperaba, Mea ya estaba lista para contra atacar si fuese necesario.

Hubo un extraño silencio en el patio de la Preparatoria Sainan, en el tejado algunos alumnos que no alcanzaron a salir veían la escena impresionados, entre ellos Haruna, Rito y el resto de chicos cercanos a las princesas interestelares.

-**¡No puede ser!** \- expreso asustado Rito, ver a la chica parada ahí enfrente de ese animal fue una gran impresión para el.

-**¡Yuuki-kun!**

-**¡Sairenji, chicas!** \- entre el alboroto la peli azul junto a Risa y Mio se cercaron al chico, de igual manera estaban preocupadas por Asta.

-**Nana-san, ¿ella estará bien?**

-**Eso espero, Mea esta junto a ella** \- los ojos de Rito además reflejaban su impotencia al no poder hacer nada por la que hasta ahora consideraba su amiga -**también estoy preocupado por Yami, a pesar de toda su fuerza se ve que esta batallando enserio.**

-**¡No pasa nada!, Yami-Yami no se va a dejar vencer tan fácil** \- agrego Risa para intentar dar algo de ánimos -**Momo-chi esta también ahí, ¿recuerdan?, estoy segura de que ellas cuatros podrán hacer algo contra esa cosa.**

-**Por cierto, ¿donde esta Lala?**

-**No sabemos** \- respondió al instante Mio -**Lala-chi se fue antes del ataque.**

-_¿En que estará pensando ahora?_ \- pensó el peli naranja, sabía que su "prometida" no era alguien que huyera de las situaciones difíciles, al contrario, y en gran medida esa era la causa de los tantos problemas que había vivido antes, los demás también sabían eso, solo había que esperar y ver que era lo que tenia planeado la mayor de las Deviluke.

-**Todavía hay algo que me molesta** \- agrego Haruna viendo fijamente al monstruo -**no se donde, pero siento que he visto algo semejante en alguna parte.**

_De vuelta a la pelea..._

Nana quedo con una expresión de sorpresa, los gruñidos de la bestia se hicieron más fuertes.

-**¿A que te refieres con eso?** \- pregunto al aire con una voz más grave de lo normal, para entonces el ser ya se había abalanzado sobre ella, era impresionante su velocidad, en menos de un segundo atravesó todo el patio de la escuela y quedo a centímetros de la pelirrosa.

De no ser por que inmediatamente Yami lanzo un ataque con las cuchillas de su pelo a la vez que Mea la empujaba a un lado, quizá aquella arremetida habría llegado a su destino.

No solo fue eso, del suelo, frente a la bestia empezaron a brotar unos tallos gruesos con una enorme flor roja en la punta, esta se abrió rápidamente liberando sobre su cuerpo espinas relucientes color carmesí, provocando el alarido de dolor del ser.

-**¡Nana!** \- estas plantas habían sido invocadas por nadie más que su hermana gemela, quien venía volando directo hacia ahí -**¿estas bien, Nana?**

Por su parte la chica permanecía sin decir nada, solo observaba al ser atónita, de inmediato la segunda pelirrosa volteo a ver furiosa a aquel animal salvaje.

-**No me importa que seas, ni siquiera me interesa si me entiendes** \- su P-dial -es decir, el dispositivo con el que convocaba a todas sus plantas- brillo intensamente antes de que una nueva planta apareciera rodeando al enemigo, esta vez se trataba de tallos azules con fuertes espinas -**pero si tratas de lastimar a mis amigos o a mi hermana, ¡te vas a arrepentir!**

Rápidamente las espinas se cerraron sobre su cuerpo deteniéndolo por un instante, tiempo que fue aprovechado por Yami y Mea para atacarlo directamente, esta vez si con disparos directos y cortes profundos.

-**¡Nadie lastima a mi mejor amiga!** \- grito la pelirroja disparando rayos de energía desde su cabello.

El dolor era tal que lo hacia dar fuertes gritos desesperados, sin embargo, en algún momento estos alaridos se detuvieron para dar paso a un silencio tenso. Cuando las tres chicas dejaron de lanzar sus ataques a la bestia, esta ya estaba en el suelo, tendido y apenas moviéndose.

Nana seguía a un lado, sentada en el suelo, viendo como su hermana y las dos armas de transformación acababan con el lobo, su rostro estaba consternado, en shock, estuvo a poco de ser atacada por esa cosa, todavía sentía la sensación de su aliento cálido sobre su cara, simplemente, estaba asustada.

-**¡Nana-chan!** \- la voz de Mea acercándose la saco un poco del trance, sus ojos verdes voltearon hacia la angustiada pelirroja -**¡Hey, Nana-chan!, ¿estas bien?**

-**¡Nana, reacciona!** \- Momo la tenía sujeta por los hombros, por eso sentía su tembloroso cuerpo.

-**T-tenías razón** \- murmuró por fin haciendo contacto visual con su gemela -**aunque no en todo... si tenía corazón... cuando le pregunte que buscaba...**

-**¿Que te dijo?** \- pregunto intrigada la rubia, aun vigilando de cerca a la bestia, para entonces los pocos alumnos que aun permanecían en el tejado ya habían bajado hasta la entrada del edificio.

-**"Destrucción, para eso me creo mi padre"** \- la respuesta no era clara, sin embargo, justo antes de que alguna hiciera la pregunta obvia la pelirrosa continuo -**y cuando pregunte de quien hablaba... solo dijo: "los mortales no tienen derecho a conocerlo".**

-**¿Mortales?** \- dijo para si misma Mea -**¿que quiere decir?, que su "padre" o lo que sea que lo haya mandado aquí es...**

-**Imposible** \- respondió al instante Momo, casi como su hubiese adivinado lo que pensaba -**¿me estas diciendo que quien creo esa cosa... es alguna clase de ser inmortal?**

-**No podemos estar seguras de eso** \- expreso Yami acercándose cuidadosamente al cuerpo del lobo con una de sus extremidades convertida en una cuchilla -**lo mejor será exterminarlo antes de que se recupere.**

-**¿Y...** \- dijo suavemente la segunda de las Deviluke, se notaba el terror en su mirada -**y si es verdad lo que dijo?**

-**¡No puede ser!, si fuera verdad eso significaría que esta cosa también es...** -ni siquiera terminó esa frase, los ojos carmesí de la bestia se abrieron súbitamente y para mala suerte lo primero que vio al despertar fue la figura delgada y pequeña de la rubia.

Las espinas se habían ido, sus heridas habían sanado como si nada e incluso parecía que su fuerza y velocidad se habían incrementado exponencialmente, por muy poco Yami libro el zarpazo que le lanzo, sin embargo fue suficiente para desgarrar sus ropas obscuras.

Parte de su pecho podía verse a simple vista junto a la mayoría de su torso, lo peor es que las constantes mordidas y manotazos que le soltaba el lobo no se detenían y... ¡por favor, le estaba ganando totalmente en velocidad!, el arma de transformación solo podía retroceder.

-**¡Yami-chan!**

-**¡Yami Onee-chan!**

Incluso la ayuda que le brindaban las ráfagas de cortes de Mea y los disparos de las nuevas plantas que había convocado Momo era insuficiente, la bestia estaba en plena casería y para mala fortuna Yami era la presa.

-_¡Es demasiado!_ \- pensaba, intentando repeler la mayoría de los ataques -para entonces ya no le importaba el hecho de que su ropa estaba casi destruida- _de esta manera no podre ganar._

De reojo pudo ver como muchos de sus compañeros la miraban consternados, especialmente puso atención en un pequeño grupo de tres chicas y cierto joven de cabellera anaranjado.

-_No tengo opción_ \- volvió a decirse aguantando la embestida del rival, para entonces ya estaba contra la pared -literalmente- no tenía escapatoria, incluso salir volando de ahí parecía imposible -_esta cosa... es fuerte... demasiado fuerte... tendré que usar **"eso".**_

-**¡Yami!** \- grito aquel chico del frente, solo eso basto para darle el ultimo empujón para tomar su decisión final, tomo una ultima bocanada de aire, de a poco empezó a aligerar su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo comenzó a desprender unas cuantas partículas luminosas que cada vez se hicieron más fuertes.

-_Si me salgo de control otra vez_ \- siguió -_no importa como, ¡por favor detenme, Yuuki Rito!_

El cuerpo de Yami brillo intensamente provocando que incluso la bestia retrocediera, la decisión estaba tomada, pero era un arma de doble filo. De los labios de su hermana, de las princesas gemelas, de sus amigas más cercanas y finalmente de aquel chico en el frente pudo distinguir algunas cuantas palabras: "no lo hagas".

La última vez había sido imposible detener el proceso de liberación de su estado definitivo, principalmente por que nadie antes lo había visto, y ahora nuevamente se estaba repitiendo aquella historia... ya era inevitable parar el despertar de Darkness... o al menos eso parecía...

-**¡Yami-chan!** \- aquella voz aguda la despertó del trance, causando que su cuerpo dejase de emitir aquel brillo dorado, no tenía ni idea de donde provenía, pero fue suficiente para detener su transformación final.

En un ligero movimiento de cabeza pudo ver como todos prestaban atención a algo en el cielo, cuando volteo justo hacia ese punto la pudo ver, su largo cabello rosado, su traje blanco bastante ajustado a su cuerpo y aquel gorro del cual sobresalían lo que parecían ser un par de alas negras, además de un enorme mazo en sus manos, venía acercándose rápidamente.

-**¡Vamos, Guru Guru Hammer-kun!** \- los propulsores del martillo se encendieron dándole mayor impulso, aun mas del que la propia fuerza de la primera princesa de Deviluke le había dado.

Incluso la bestia había volteado arriba al escuchar aquella peculiar voz, aunque por el reflejo del sol lo único que logro distinguir fue la figura de la chica, pero más precisamente la del arma que portaba, de la cual aparentaban desprenderse algunos chispazos de electricidad.

El impacto dio de lleno en la cabeza del lobo, provocando que por fin este cayera inconsciente ante la mirada atónita de Yami y el resto de los chicos.

-**¡Que mal!, no creí que fuera a fallar en el ultimo minuto** \- reprocho la pelirrosa, viendo con cierta decepción su creación, sin embargo, los gritos de alegría de sus compañeros la sacaron de su mundo -**¿Mmm, que paso?**

Poco tiempo después, ya que las cosas estaban en calma, el grupo se reunió nuevamente, Nana aun sentía algo de miedo por todo lo que había sucedido, por suerte Mea y sus hermanas permanecían a su lado para darle algo de confianza, además de eso la rubia arma de transformación permanecía apartada de ellos, se notaba frustrada.

-**¡Que susto!** \- dijo de pronto Risa -**por un segundo de verdad creí que Yami-Yami iba a perder.**

-**Cierto, suerte que Lala-san apareció a tiempo** \- completo Haruna, igualmente aliviada.

-**De todas formas, ¿a donde se supone que fuiste?** \- pregunto Rito.

-**¡Lo siento!, es que Guru Guru Hammer-kun aun estaba en desarrollo** \- respondió la pelirrosa en un inusual tono serio -**tuve que regresar a casa para buscarlo y hacerle algunos arreglos** \- volteo levemente para ver al ser aun sin moverse, sobre el cual se encontraba su invento más reciente -**supongo que por eso fallo de nuevo.**

-**¡Esta bien, Onee-sama!** \- replico Momo, sujetando la mano de Nana, a pesar de que esta ya se había calmado un poco -**la descarga que produjo fue suficiente para noquearlo.**

-**Aun así...** \- volvió a decir Lala, esta vez con un ligero puchero, eso hizo que el grupito sonriera levemente por primera vez.

-**¡Princesa Lala!** \- Yami se acerco de súbito, tomándolos por sorpresa, al instante la mencionada se centro en ella.

-**¡Yami-chan!** \- igual, casi de inmediato se abalanzo sobre la rubia y la abrazo -**¡que bueno que estas bien!**

-**Si **\- respondió esta con algo de incomodidad -**solo quería agradecérselo personalmente...**

-**No es nada, ¿somos amigas, no?** \- la sonrisa con la que la vio después la hizo sentir, en cierta manera... reconfortada.

Por lo mientras las chicas observaban a la bestia tendida en medio del patio de la escuela, sin acercare claro, no vaya a ser que despertara de improvisto.

-**¿Y esta cosa que es... o era, por cierto?**

**-No tenemos idea, nunca antes habíamos visto algo como eso** \- respondió la pelirroja.

-**¿Eh, tu tampoco, Nana?** \- cuestiono la mayor de las Deviluke.

-**No, ni siquiera hay un registro de el** \- contesto acabando de reaccionar -**puede que haya sido una nueva especie de algún planeta lejano... lo que sea, definitivamente esa... esa sed de destrucción... ninguno de los animales que conozco, ni siquiera los más salvajes la tienen...**

-**Habías dicho que pudiste comunicarte con el, ¿cierto?** \- volvió a preguntar Velia -**¿te dijo algo además de lo que ya nos contaste?**

-**Solo eso... que su "padre" lo creo para destruir y que posiblemente sea inmortal, nada más** \- sin embargo, en el mismo instante se le vino a la mente algo en particular, algo que casualmente escucho antes de que el lobo se desmayara -**¡esperen, si dijo algo más!**

-**¿Eh, que?**

-**A-antes de Ane-ue le diera ese golpe... me pareció escuchar que dijo algo como... "¿esta mujer también es digna?"**

-**¿Digna?** \- cuestiono Risa al aire -**¿digna de que, de golpearlo, de dejarlo en ridículo?**

-**No tengo idea, solo dijo eso y ya.**

-**Oigan...** \- se escucho de entre todos la voz delicada de cierta peli azul quien se notaba bastante intranquila -**desde hace un rato me esta llamando la atención algo... creo, que se que puede ser ese animal.**

-**¿Eh, enserio, Haruna?** \- los chicos se habían quedado atónitos, mucho más Nana, una simple humana tenía más idea de a que era a lo que se habían enfrentado que ella, una experta en criaturas de todas partes del universo.

-**S-solo es una suposición pero... me parece haberlo visto en un libro que tengo... un libro sobre mitologías humanas.**

-**¿De que estas hablando?**

-**Según recuerdo** \- continuo -**en la mitología nórdica existió una deidad que era dueña o padre de un par de lobos y... este es muy parecido a uno de ellos...**

-**¡Espera, espera!, ¿estas tratando de decir que... ?**

-**¿Que esa cosa es alguna especie de... ser mitológico?**

-**M-más o menos **\- contesto ante la mirada de sus amigos sobre ella, más bien ante el asedio del grupo que prácticamente la tenía acorralada -**si recuerdo bien... me parece que su nombre era... era...**

Puede que haya sido una mala coincidencia, pero en cuanto pronuncio el nombre de aquella bestia, esta se levanto de súbito, aun mareado, tanto que le costaba mantenerse en pie, sin embargo era suficiente para voltear a ver al grupo tras el, nuevamente con aquellos fieros ojos, parecía que esta vez apuntaba hacia la pelirrosa mayor.

-**¡FENRIR!**

Y así comenzó de nuevo su ataque, apenas y hubo tiempo de ponerse en guardia para soportarlo, Yami y Lala hicieron de todo para fungir como escudo de su amigos, pero fue demasiado tarde, la bestia había saltado hacia ellos con el hocico abierto, mostrando sus filosos colmillos... fue demasiado tarde...

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, bastantes a decir verdad, parecía que los chicos llevaban ahí casi un minuto esperando por el final... ¡pero nada!, absolutamente nada había pasado.

-**¿Pero que... ?** \- musito levemente Momo abriendo los ojos, solo pudo distinguir en el aire una especie de polvo dorado brillante y ni rastro del animal -**¿d-donde esta?**

-**¡Desapareció!**

-**¡Imposible!** \- secundo Mio aun sin creérselo.

-**Bueno, si es un ser mágico no tendría problema en hacerlo** \- dijo al aire Lala, como si estuviera ausente de la situación.

-**Sea como sea, me alegra que se haya ido **\- señalo Rito aliviado enserio.

-**¿Y esto?** \- pregunto ahora Nana, tratando de agarrar algo del polvo que aun flotaba en el lugar.

-**¿Polvo mágico?**

-_Sabía que diría eso_ \- pensó el peli naranja ante la actitud tan ingenua de su prometida.

-**¿Y si lo fuera?** \- cuestiono Mea casi con el mismo semblante -**¿no creen que esto haría que nosotros también desapareciéramos?**

-**Vamos, ¿que dices?** \- respondió al instante Asta -**si fuera el caso con solo tocarlo ya estaríamos...**

-**¿Desvaneciéndonos como tu?**

-**Así es, desvaneciéndonos como...** \- al momento volteo a verse a si misma, ¡era cierto que estaba desapareciendo también ella! -**¿pero que... ?**

-**¡Nana-chan!**

-**¡No puede ser posible!** \- de reojo el muchacho pudo notar como tanto Yami, como Lala, Momo, Mea e incluso Haruna comenzaban a transparentarse, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que descubriera que lo mismo le sucedía a el.

-**¿Que rayos esta pasando?** \- pregunto impresionada Risa, para entonces ya se había movido a un lado para evitar tocar aquel polvo.

-**¡Yuuki-kun!**

-**¡Rito!**

-**¡Lala, Sairenji!** \- a pesar de estirarse lo más que pudo no consiguió sujetar las manos de ninguna, justo frente a el las dos gemelas Deviluke, junto a las dos armas interestelares habían desaparecido por completo, luego de eso su mirada se hizo borrosa y dejo de percibir sonido.

Pocos minutos después la luz volvió a sus ojos, bastante luz para ser precisos, además de algunos cuantos cantos de aves a la lejanía, lo raro aquí era esa extraña sensación en su mano, algo suave y grande...

-_¿Eh, que paso, que es esto?_ \- al apretar levemente escucho un ligero gemido proveniente de una voz suave, su vista borrosa apenas podía distinguir lo que tenía enfrente, pero definitivamente sabía lo que tenía sujetando con su mano derecha.

-**¡R-rito-san!** \- volvió a decir la chica de cabello rosa corto, con una cara de satisfacción bastante notoria -**¡por favor!, no creo que sea el momento...**

-**¡Ah, Momo!** \- gritando retrocedió lo más que pudo con la cara encendida, algo típico en el -**¡lo siento, no sabía que... !**

Al sentir la presencia amenazadora de alguien tras suyo se detuvo, una presencia que el conocía de todos los días.

-**¡Oye!, ¿no pierdes ninguna oportunidad verdad, bestia?** \- en fin, cuando las demás chicas llegaron solo encontraron a un masacrado Rito tirado en el suelo, y a un lado Momo y Nana discutiendo justamente por ello.

-**Por que no me sorprende** \- murmuró Yami con una cara ausente.

-**¿En donde estamos?** \- pregunto Haruna, aun con desconfianza.

-**No se, pero definitivamente no estamos en Sainan** \- contesto Mea viendo detenidamente todo el lugar, el cual era una colina verde, acompañada por un cielo azul con algunas nubes, rayos de sol intensos y sobre todo, lo que se asemejaba a una enorme columna a la lejanía.

-**Debe ser una broma** \- murmuro el peli naranja -ya repuesto por cierto-, estaba acostumbrado a cosas como esta, aunque eso no significaba que le agradarán del todo.

Y ahí estaba el grupo de siete chicos, observando detenidamente el panorama, hasta que, justo a lado de aquella columna empezaron a escucharse algunos extraños sonidos, como de impactos secos, pero además de eso se lograban distinguir destellos chocando entre si, uno de ellos se asemejaba a intensas llamaradas y el otro a fuertes ráfagas de luz, lo más extraño aquí era que esos dos destellos provenían de un par de jóvenes en disputa.

-**¡Miren, ahí hay más personas!** \- espeto Lala efusivamente -**¿vamos a verlos?**

-**¡N-no bromees!**

* * *

EPISODIO CERO

Aquel chico de cabello castaño alborotado estaba por demás alterado, más bien, impactado, justo frente a el estaba de pie una chica de cabellera negra atada por dos trenzas largas con listones del mismo color y con mechones blancos al frente.

-**¡Hey!, ¿quieres dejar de ver y hacer algo?** \- le grito desde lejos otra chica, igual con su cabello castaño claro atado por dos coletas largas, con un traje negro ajustado y una espada en la mano derecha.

Sin embargo el no respondía, veía frustrado a su rival al frente, sus brillantes ojos rojos sin profundidad y ese par de alas negras en su espalda, claro, también su bien proporcionado cuerpo que al principio lo había dejado fascinado, pero que ahora le causaba tremenda frustración.

-**¡No puede ser!** \- murmuró enojado consigo mismo -**¿cómo es posible que mis dos técnicas maestras hayan fallado?**

* * *

_Bueno, fue un episodio largo, lo se, estoy pensando en reducir todavía más las historias de los siguientes dos animes, para ir más rápido._

_Por cierto, ¿alguna idea de quienes eran los que se estaban peleando?, esta fácil, ustedes imaginense..._

_**Nota: **Fenrir, además de ser parte de la mitología nórdica, es mencionado en el anime (y no se si en las novelas ligeras) de High School DxD, creado por Ishibumi Ichie._

_Agradezco a todos por el seguimiento que le han dado a esta historia a lo largo de este año, sinceramente espero hayan pasado una muy Feliz Navidad en compañía de sus seres queriodos, y deseo que tengan un Prospero Año Nuevo 2019._

_Este añ{o que viene habrá más contenido, la continuación de varias historias y una que otra locura ocacional por ahi... y esten atentos, que en estos días saldrá el último capítulo del año de "Código 143"._

_Ahora si, gracias si llegaste hasta aqui, no te olvides de dejar tu review (comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, opiniones, dudas, criticas, de todo... ), nos vemos este 2020..._

_Stay Cool!_


	10. En Menos de un Segundo

_¡Hola de Nuevo!_

_Aquí estamos, aquí estamos amigos, y les traigo por fin otro cap de esta historia... que para ser franco se esta alargando un poco más de lo que pense, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer XD._

_Bueno, no digo más por el momento, disfruten, que llegamos ahora con el cuarto universo implicado en esta historia, esta vez con High School DxD, veamos como le va a uno de sus pervertidos favoritos ahora._

**_Nota:_**_ Los personajes aqui mencionados son parte del anime y novela ligera de High School DxD, creados a su vez por Ishibume Ichie... y como diría el Issei: ¡Oppai!_

-Narración-

**-Diálogos-**

_-Pensamientos-_

* * *

CAPITULO IX

**EN MENOS DE UN SEGUNDO**

Finalmente había terminado otro largo y aburrido día de estudios, era momento para que aquel irreverente castaño saliera de ese salón y se dirigiera a su "casa" para por fin descansar un poco, claro, si su trabajo lo permitía.

Fueron cuatro noches seguidas en que sus deberes y uno que otro encargo de su jefa lo mantuvieron despierto a él y a su rubia amiga más allá de las tres de la mañana, sin mencionar las tareas a veces sin fin que les dejaba cierta maestra de cabellera albina, ¡por favor!, ¿cómo era posible que una materia tan sencilla a simple vista la hubiese convertido en un verdadero martirio?, quizá debería preguntárselo al llegar a su casa, ventajas de tenerla viviendo con él.

Aun así, noche tras noche, el junto a su "familia", incluso algunas veces el solo junto a su rubia compañera de ojos esmeralda, tenía que encargarse de los destrozos que los demonios renegados de su ciudad causaban, que por alguna razón se habían vuelto más constantes desde hacía unos meses.

Como resultado de ello el joven estaba tan cansado que a penas y podía permanecer despierto durante las clases de la mañana, lo mismo iba para la usuaria del Twilight Heatlling y para la portadora de Ex-Durandall, que dicho sea de paso habían tenido un mal rato durante el Tercer Período (Japonés), todavía después de casi año y medio les seguía costando mucho el idioma de aquel país.

En fin, el día había terminado, él se iba justo ya, además la escuela iba a seguir ahí el día siguiente... si es que no la destruía algún extraño monstruo, demonio renegado, ángel caído rebelde, algún miembro de la Brigada del Caos... la Academia iba a estar bien... creo...

Para su mala suerte en realidad aquel día aún no se acababa, todavía faltaba cierto asuntito por resolver, algo que le recordó la pequeña rubia casi cuando el castaño iba saliendo del aula...

-**¡Issei-san, espera!, todavía tenemos que ir al salón del club, recuerda que Rias Onee-sama nos lo pidió en la mañana.**

Si no fuera por la mirada de cachorrito que tenía la chica gracias a las horas de insomnio y por qué realmente su amada Jefa les había dado la encomienda de reunirse acabando las clases, el seguramente se hubiera ido sin chistar... pero bueno, obedecer las órdenes de su ama y estar al lado de Asia era más importante que nada, era una de sus muchas responsabilidades como miembro del Club del Ocultismo de la Academia Kho y como único peón de la Familia de Rias Gremory.

En la sala del club ya los esperaban el resto de sus amigos, Koneko jugando un videojuego y comiéndose un enorme sándwich de mortadela -no pregunten como lo sé- a lado del curioso demonio-vampiro Gasper, bien acomodado dentro de su caja favorita, Kiba leyendo apaciblemente, Rossweisse revisando algunos de los ensayos que los alumnos de otras clases le habían entregado y finalmente, Rias, la preciosa pelirroja que traía loco al dueño actual del Booster Gear estaba en el lugar que le correspondía como Presidenta, sentada tras aquel escritorio antiguo y a su izquierda Akeno, la bella pelinegra y Vicepresidenta del club.

-**¡Presidenta, llegamos!** \- señalo rápidamente Issei, al instante la chica dejo de revisar los papeles que tenía entre sus manos y presto peculiar atención al joven.

-**¡Bienvenidos!, Asia, Xenovia, Issei, estábamos esperándolos** \- ahí estaba, una de las tantas razones por las cuales el portador del Dragon Emperador Rojo vivía perdido por la heredera del Clan Gremory, esa dulce y bella sonrisa -**ya estábamos por comenzar, solo falta que llegue alguien más.**

-**¿Alguien más?** \- pregunto la peli azul "caballero" de la familia mientras se acomodaba a lado de Kiba.

-**Sí, Azazel e Irina también estarán presentes** \- contesto Akeno, con su clásica sonrisa despreocupada, algo que llamo la atención de los tres miembros más recientes del club.

-**Debe ser algo realmente importante para que incluso Irina tenga que venir** \- menciono el castaño -**¿no será que...?**

-**No lo sabemos** \- refuto la Presidenta -**pero el reciente incremento de los incidentes en esta ciudad y en el inframundo nos han hecho tener sospechas de que quizá la Brigada del Caos o la Facción de Héroes están detrás de todo eso.**

-**Ya se me hacía raro que estuvieran tanto tiempo sin hacer nada** \- continuo Xenovia, por su mente pasaban los recuerdos de su pelea con cierta mujer considerada una santa.

-**Exacto** \- hablo al final el senpai del grupo, todavía sin inmutarse -**es por eso que las tres facciones están redoblando esfuerzos en las investigaciones, quizá logren encontrar alguna pista que nos ayude a mínimamente averiguar que están tramando.**

-**Sería mejor si nos ayudara también a saber en dónde exactamente se esconden** \- termino Issei, se notaba algo molesto, y era obvio, aquellos tipos le habían causado ya bastantes problemas como para dejarlos ir así de fácil.

-**Lo sé** \- menciono la pelirroja cansinamente -**pero a pesar de que esto es en verdad importante, Azazel no se ha dignado en aparecer en todo el día.**

-**Si eso es lo que crees, entonces necesitamos trabajar más en tus habilidades sensoriales** \- recargado al fondo de la sala se encontraba un hombre maduro, su traje obscuro con algunos detalles en rojo, su cabello teñido de negro y dorado y sobre todo esa barba escasa en su rostro le daban cierto toque elegante y a la vez intrigante.

-**¡Tu!, ¿cuándo fue que...? **\- su aparición había tomado por sorpresa a los miembros del club, pero más a su bella representante.

-**Y bueno, ¿dónde está el ángel reencarnado?** \- pregunto, pasando por alto los reclamos de la joven demonio -**mira que ser impuntual teniendo enfrente algo tan importante.**

-**¡No ignores lo que te digo!, ¿y cómo te atreves a decir algo así?**

-**Tranquilícese, Presidenta** \- si existía alguien que supiera como sacar a Rias de sus casillas ese era el General Supremo de los Ángeles Caídos, y hoy lo estaba haciendo en grande.

-**Irina tenía que ir a dejar al salón de maestros las tareas del grupo** \- menciono la peli azul.

-**Sí, que bueno que Irina-san tiene bastante fuerza, la pila de trabajos era enorme** \- musito Asia.

-**Vaya, su maestra debe ser un ogro** \- las palabras que el mayor del grupo soltaba al aire empezaban a hacer eco en cierta ex-valquiria -**probablemente les deje tanto trabajo porque tiene el suficiente tiempo libre para revisarlo, ya que posiblemente este soltera y no tenga nada mejor que hacer.**

El aura asesina alrededor de Rossweisse era bastante espesa, quizá rivalizaba con el aura que desprendía Issei al transformarse.

-_¡Oh, con que era por eso!_ \- pensó de inmediato el castaño, y que mejor, si lo decía corría el riesgo de terminar freído por la peli blanca.

-**¡A-za-zel!**

-**¡Ah, con que eras tú!** \- respondió el tipo sin inmutarse, parecía inminente el ataque de la valquiria sobre él, sin embargo lo que obtuvo fue otro ataque que... sinceramente todos ya se esperaban.

-**¡Ya te dije que no he tenido tiempo de conseguir un novio!** \- exacto, la mayor del grupo se sentó tras el sillón abrazando sus piernas mientras se desahogaba -**no tienes que andármelo restregando en la cara a cada rato...**

-**Creo que van a dejarte más trabajo desde ahora, Issei-senpai** \- espeto Koneko, en todo el rato había pasado de estarse comiendo un sándwich a prácticamente acabarse una bolsa entera de papas fritas.

-**Vaya, vaya.**

-**¡Muchas gracias, Azazel-sensei!**

-**Bueno, basta de tonterías** \- siguió el hombre, aun con esa sonrisa burlona en el rostro -**en lo que esa mujer llega empecemos.**

-**Supongo que no hay de otra** \- completo Rias en tono serio -**como ya decía Yuuto, las tres facciones se encuentran investigando el reciente incremento de los ataques de demonios renegados y otra criaturas en estos días, y que por lo visto también se han presentado en otros lugares** \- los integrantes del club permanecían expectantes mientras la Jefa hablaba.

-**Creemos que el grupo terrorista, la Brigada del Caos, pueda estar detrás de todo esto como parte de alguna estrategia de distracción y que así puedan volver a atacar** \- dijo a su vez Akeno, casi en el mismo tono.

-**Sin embargo son solo conjeturas nuestras, pero para estar seguros se ha reforzado la seguridad en todo el inframundo** \- siguió diciendo la joven pelirroja -**Maou-sama, junto a los otros Señores del Inframundo y los tres clanes principales se reunieron apenas ayer para revisar a fondo esta situación y determinar alguna otra medida que se deba tomar para asegurar que no haya más incidentes en el territorio y en todo caso estar preparados por si ocurre algo inesperado.**

-**¿Se refiere a algún ataque sorpresa, Presidenta?** \- pregunto Issei.

-**Exactamente** \- respondió la mujer con cierta preocupación -**conociendo su naturaleza no podemos descartar nada, además, la Facción de Héroes sigue libre por ahí, y ya vimos que ni siquiera siguen las ordenes de Vali, así que prácticamente trabajan como un grupo independiente.**

-_Vali_ \- ese nombre vino directo a la mente del castaño, hacía ya tiempo que no escuchaba hablar de su enemigo mortal.

-**Y como no podemos predecir donde exactamente pueda ocurrir el supuesto ataque o lo que sea** \- continuo Azazel -**también he mandado algunos de mis hombres a vigilar en todos los alrededores del país, además solicitamos ayuda de los Youkais de Kyoto y de Michael para este trabajo.**

-**Ya veo, por eso es que querían que Irina-san estuviera presente** \- menciono Asia, algo inquieta.

-**Eso mismo** \- prosiguió la pelinegra -**además hemos hablado con la familia de Souna y con Ravel-chan para ver si también pueden apoyarnos desde aquí, después de todo esta también es su ciudad.**

-**¿De casualidad Asgard también está involucrado en esto?** \- cuestiono Rossweisse ya repuesta de su "trauma".

-**¿No me digas que todavía quieres regresar?** \- contesto el General.

-**No exactamente** \- volvió a decir la peli blanca esta vez en un tono de misterio -**solo quiero... "hablar" con Odín-sama...**

-**Entiendo** \- menciono Rias ya con una sonrisa -**sí, ellos también saben del caso.**

-**Fantástico...**

-_A veces sabes muy bien como ser macabra_ \- pensó el castaño igual con ganas de reírse, sin embargo un sonido peculiar lo distrajo del asunto, justamente en la oreja derecha de la valquiria se había formado un círculo mágico de color azul con el sello característico del reino de Asgard.

-**Vaya, hablando del Rey de Roma** \- dijo la torre de Gremory todavía sonriendo -**¿qué suce...?**

Su rostro se fue transformando poco a poco, a la distancia Issei lograba escuchar algunos cuantos gritos gracias a su oído sobre desarrollado.

-**¿Pero cuando...?**

-**¿Qué pasa, Rossweisse-sensei?** \- pregunto algo asustado Gasper, él también lograba oír algunas cuantas cosas.

-**¡Esta bien!... si... informare la situación... si...**

-**Malas noticias, supongo** \- señalo el maestro del grupo, un tanto más serio.

-**Sí, acaban de atacar uno de los territorios de Asgard en Europa del Este hace unos cuantos minutos.**

-**¡No puede ser!** \- espeto la rubia, bastante afligida.

-_No me digas que ellos ya..._ \- pensó molesta la heredera del clan Gremory, algo que se notaba directamente en su rostro.

-**Esto no concuerda** \- murmuró Azazel ciertamente confundido -**hasta ahora todos los ataques registrados han sido en territorio japonés, ¿es que acaso planean hacerlo en todo el mundo?**

-**No lo sé, pero eso no es lo peor** \- siguió la ex-valquiria, incluso con un ceño de miedo -**dijeron que lo que destruyó el lugar se dirigía hacia acá a una velocidad increíble.**

-**¿Lo que lo destruyó, estás diciendo que fue "algo" lo que causo el ataque?**

-**No se los detalles, solo pude entender que algo salió de una luz en el cielo y empezó a destruir todo el territorio.**

-**¿Pero qué rayos?** \- espeto Xenovia en verdad impactada.

-**Así que se dirige nuevamente hacia nosotros** \- hablo al fin la senpai del grupo, para entonces ya estaba de pie, sus ojos normalmente de color esmeralda como los de Asia ahora estaban completamente teñidos de rojo escarlata.

-**¿Presidenta?**

-**En ese caso tenemos que estar preparados** \- siguió diciendo -**hay que anticipar la llegada de lo que sea que venga hacia acá y destruirlo antes de que cause algún otro daño.**

-**Está bien** \- espeto el castaño, revelando la Sacred Gear de su brazo izquierdo -**si esa cosa o lo que sea se atreve a atacarnos, se va a topar de frente con la familia de Rias Gremory.**

-**Exactamente** \- señalo ahora Kiba, quien ya se notaba más entrado en el tema -**no dejaremos que le haga algo a nuestra querida ciudad.**

Seguido de ellos los demás miembros del club se levantaron, se veía la determinación en sus rostros, con eso la pelirroja pudo sentirse un poco más tranquila, hasta que...

-**Me alegra que piensen de esa manera...** \- señalo Azazel, parecía ver algo a través de uno de los ventanales del edificio, al mismo tiempo una especie de aura densa de color negro se tendió sobre el cielo, enrareciendo el aire alrededor, todos los sonidos del exterior -los alumnos, el sonido de los autos e incluso de las aves- se detuvieron inmediatamente.

-**¡Esto es...!**

-**Porque ya no nos queda tiempo para planear algo** \- en cuanto dijo esto se produjo un sonido seco y estruendoso, seguido por una onda de choque que logro destrozar al instante todas las ventanas de aquel edificio antiguo.

La nube de polvo no dejaba ver claramente lo que se había estrellado en ese lugar, además de todo, los miembros del clan permanecían atónitos una vez que el peligro de ser heridos por algún trozo de vidrio termino.

-**¿Que rayos fue eso?** \- pregunto súbitamente Issei cubriendo aun su rostro.

-**Puede ser que sea** \- murmuraba la rubia asustada -**lo que ataco el territorio de Asgard.**

-**Imposible** \- repuso la peli azul a su lado -**estamos a miles de kilómetros de distancia, aun si hubiese usado alguna clase círculo mágico para tele transportarse hasta aquí le hubiese tomado al menos unos 15 minutos en llegar.**

-**Como sea, tenemos que ver que es** \- agrego Rias aproximándose hasta la posición del ángel caído, quien había permanecido prácticamente sin moverse -**búrlate si quieres, pero no siento ninguna presencia saliendo de "eso".**

-**Curioso, iba a decir lo mismo** \- no paso mucho hasta que los chicos llegaron al lugar donde se había producido el impacto, era una suerte que justo antes del incidente Azazel hubiese suspendido la dimensión en donde se encontraban todos, de lo contrario muchos alumnos habrían salido lastimados.

El polvo en el ambiente comenzaba a disiparse lentamente, dejando ver primero que nada el enorme cráter que se había formado, si alguien lo viera sin saber lo que había pasado momentos antes creería que un meteorito había caído en ese lugar.

Nadie decía nada, todos estaban asombrados por el daño que la onda de choque había provocado a los edificio contiguos, Kiba y Xenovia invocaron cada quien a sus espadas y permanecían inertes al frente del grupo, como esperando el primer ataque, el resto de los chicos se agruparon un poco más atrás, Koneko transformada en su forma Nekomata e Issei incrementando su poder a cada momento.

Finalmente las impurezas pudieron desaparecer en su totalidad, dejando ver en el centro de aquella hendidura sobre el terreno lo que era una mujer bastante joven, como de la edad de los que estaban presentes, de cabellera obscura y larga atada por dos coletas sujetas por lazos del mismo color, al frente, dos mechones blancos que caían delicadamente sobre sus hombros que resaltaban el carmesí de sus ojos opacos y su rostro inexpresivo.

Su talla no era mucha, aproximadamente de un metro sesenta, su cuerpo era delgado pero bien proporcionado, algo que se notaba a simple vista gracias a su escasa vestimenta que constaba de un par de hombreras, un peto que apenas cubría sus pechos y que dejaba ver su abdomen y espalda, una falda corta hasta la mitad de los muslos, botas altas y guantes que llegaban hasta sus codos, todo en negro con algunos detalles en blanco.

Pero lo más peculiar del caso era la gargantilla de acero pegada a su cuello de la que se desprendía una especie de cadena rota y finalmente, un par de alas obscuras sobre su espalda.

-**¿Eso es un...? **\- pregunto el espadachín rubio asombrado.

-**¿Un ángel caído?** \- termino el vampiro ocultándose tras la Nekomata albina.

* * *

_Les agradezco realmente por todo el apoyo que he resivido para crear estas historias, espero de verdad que sean de su agrado, y si no, haganmelo saber, todo comentario o critica será bien recibido..._

_Ahora quisiera ponerme un poco más serio (modo serio activado XD)..._

_Como saben en los resientes días el mundo entero ha estado sufriendo a causa de aquella enfermedad que todos conocemos, por eso mismo, y por seguridad de todos ustedes, queridos lectores les hago las recomendaciones que ya de seguro habrán oido por ahi:_

_Lava tus manos constantemente con agua y jabon o gel antibacterial (con 70% de alcohol al menos)._

_Limpia bien las superficies de uso comun (como el cel que estas agarrando ahorita, no te hagas)._

_Cubrete correctamente al toser y estornudar._

_No saludes de mano, de abrazo o de beso, se que la quieres, pero por ahora con un saludo de lejos estara bien XD._

_Si te sientes mal o presentas sintomas, ve al doctor y recuperate en casita._

_No salgas de tu casa a menos que de verdad sea importante, y no, la convención no cuenta por ahora, lo siento._

_Y lo más importante, no entres en pánico, evita las compras a lo loco._

_Tal vez te parezca cansado que ha cada rato te lo repitan, pero creanme, es por el bien de todos, ¡Juntos vamos a salir adelante!_

_Yo por mi cuenta aqui voy a seguir, y a tratar de subir más contenido en lo que dure esta situación, ¡animo!, todo saldra bien..._

_Ahora si, gracias si llegaste hasta aqui, no te olvides de dejar tu review (comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, opiniones, dudas, criticas, de todo... ), nos vemos este 2020..._

_Stay Cool!_


End file.
